


Bloomsrick stone

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Bloomsrick stone

Prologue;

It was just two weeks after the end of the war and the start of Harry Potter's final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day was like all the others after the final confrontation, full of moping, despondent students and faculty.   
  
Those students still left at Hogwarts who had volinteered to help with reforming many of the structures of the beloved school and home had not been seen all that often with a happy expression; many would still be in greaving for family and friends by the time school started up again. Not many thought a lot would come back after Hogwarts w _as_ rebuilt, not ready for those memories just yet.

Harry wasn't much better off than those who hadn't smiled since the battle, if anything it seemed to many he was worse; after all, a life full of a Dark Lord trying to kill you and the weight of everyone's hope on his shoulders that when he was ready he would finally defeat Voldemort once and for all. Not to mention the many friends that fell in that fight, his family many years before and his Godfather Sirius Black falling into the veil when he was 15, not to mention their Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the year before; none of that would do a child any good.

He had to of seen way more than one adult could see in their lifetime and he was only 17, you look into his eyes you would see a man, not a child.

The lives that were lost in the epic battle he put on his shoulders, he blamed himself for those lives that were lost; that of the Patil twins fighting the dreaded Carrow siblings, or that of Mad-Eye Moody ganged on by a pack of wild Werewolves and ripped to shreds or that of Ginny Weasley (His best friends younger sister and the only girl in the Weasley family, a sister to himself so to speak) taken from them by a curse from a Death Eater.

The list could go on for miles with names of dosens of people Harry would say hello to when passing by or students from varying classes he took, there were even a couple of first year siblings that he smiled at everyday.

All these loses they were harder to accept for the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, all those people lost he never wanted to accept that, he couldn't.

Harry sat at the window sill on the seventh floor staring out onto the grounds through the rain spattered glass on the many that were outside helping restore Hogwarts to it's former glory; Hoping to be ready when the rest of the students came back to start the new school year.

One thing Harry was glad about was that at least some of his friends were still alive and were gradually rebuilding their lives to it's former state of happiness; though never forgetting those that were lost.

He smiled slightly as he thought about his little Godson having both his parents still alive and to help raise him and that of his best friends finally realising their feelings for each other and getting engaged and even that of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape to his surprise.

The fact that neither of those males were bad helped them quite a lot, Severus Snape had been a spy about the exact same time he'd become a Death Eater at 17 having realised his mistake early on and went to Dumbledore for guidence and help.

The other, Draco Malfoy had never really followed in his Father's footsteps; proving so in the fact that he was unable to kill a weakened Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower in his sixth year, not only that but he had known who Harry was at Malfoy Manor when his face had been distorted with a stinging hex and hadn't ratted him out but kept silent.

He'd even fought for the side of the light in the final confrontation against Voldemort and his hundreds of followers, heartbreakingly having to kill his own Father for fear that he would have been killed by Lucius without a second thought.

Sighing and leaning back further into the window sill, his head tilted on an angle towards the glass, Harry continued to stare out the window unseeingly.

 ****  
Chapter 1. The restored Hogwarts and A new school year.  
  
Thanks to many hands _and_ wands Hogwarts was amended and in full working order in time for the students to arrive for their new school year.

The loud blast of the Hogwarts Express signalling it's depart from 9 and 3/4 cut into the conversation of three best friends.

"Harry do you know what you're going to do after N.E.W.T's?"

Harry shrugged letting out a deep sigh, his gaze turning from the platform slowly disappearing down the track to his best friends, "Hermione we haven't even started school yet, how am I supposed to know what I want to do by the time I graduate?"

"Well I already know what I'm going to do" Both boys rolled their eyes at her, they already knew she'd say something along those lines.

"And so does Ronald, don't you?" She turned to him with a look.

"Uh yeah, you could always come and be an Auror with me?"

"Nah, honestly I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore; I'm sick of chasing bad guys for one life time. Sorry..." Harry lifted a shoulder with an apologetic smile on his face.

"It's alright mate, could always grab a job at Fred and George's Joke Shop" He laughed.

The tilting of Harry's head and the calculating look spreading across his face had Hermione thinking she better interject before he decided that was a decent job.

"Harry that's not a proper job."

"Well no...But really do I need one? I mean I have heaps of money that could last me a life time without having to work a day in my life; why should I have the need for a _proper_ job. Besides I deserve a little fun in my line of work right?" The last part wasn't really a question more of a side comment to himself.

"They'd pay you too, they wouldn't make you do it for free." Ron told him and he nodded, he already knew they would.

"So when do you two plan to _actually_ get married?" He tried at changing the subject quickly.

Knowing the tactic well Hermione just rolled her eyes before she answered slowly, "We're not sure, it'll probably be during the holidays sometime. We're still in the planning stage so we haven't really got to the date quite yet."   
  
"You'll be my best man, won't you Mate?"

Raising an eyebrow at his best friend, Harry sounded amused as he answered. "Well of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Smiling sheepishly Ron just shrugged feeling slightly insecure.

Standing up slowly Harry spoke, "Do you guys mind if I take a walk?"

"Not at all Harry go for it." Hermione smiled at him.

"What she said" Ron pointed at his fiancee` with amusement in his eyes and herself as Harry rolled his own. 

//

Opening the compartment door and slipping out into the hallway, he clicked it shut from behind and he breathed out a sigh; he'd needed some time to think and some breathing space.

Even if thinking and being by himself had been just about the only thing he'd been doing when he'd left Hogwarts once it was restored and he had headed back to Grimmauld Place; where he lived now. *It was still the dingy little house from way back when, even if he still had to sneak around down stairs for fear of waking Mrs. Black's screaming Portrait or that the house was as dreary as if someone had died there.* It was Sirius house though after all and he'd left it to Harry in his will.

He did _eventually_ plan on cleaning the place up, but it would have to wait till he was no longer in school for that; till then he had Dobby taking care of the house in his absence.

Walking further down the aisle of the train carriage, he heard screaming coming from one of the compartments. Peaking through the door of the compartment, Harry saw that he must have at some point made his way down the Slytherin end of the train.

That compartment belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy and his 'Friends'.

"Drakking darling, stop your shouting!"

"Why should I?!"

Pansy cringed, "Because darling, people are going to start noticing."

"First of all **Pans** , I could care less. Second of all cut the crap and stop calling me Drakky and darling! Shit. I hate it!"   
  
"Cut what crap exactly **Draco**?" She sneered at him, jaw clenched angrily.

"I'm not your fiancee` anymore, I never wanted to be!"   
"You don't get it do you?!"

She half growled and squeaked indignantly "Don't get what?!"

Draco seemed to sigh heavily as he threw himself backwards on the seat, his head in his hands. "I have nothing anymore.."

"That's not true.." Pansy crouched down infront of him.

"Yeah it is and he's gone..."

"Who's gone?" Her voice was gentle as she placed a hand on his knee in comfort, trying to console the distraught Malfoy.

"Se--" He chocked on the word, a half sob escaping; he scrubbed furiously at his eyes annoyed at himself that he was breaking down like this.

"Severus...He's gone pansy. He's all I had left!" This time he shouted once again, making her cringe back from her kneeling position infront of him.

 _'Snape's gone?'_ Harry thought unable to beleive that the man would up and just disappear.

"Why do you believe Severus is gone? He has to teach Potions again this year doesn't he?" That was Theodore Nott.

Draco lifted his head up and glared at him, "Because..." Sighing "Look, nobody else knows this ok? He disappeared right after they'd finished with repairing the school and he'd promised to come to Malfoy Manor for my birthday but he never showed, I spent my birthday alone for the first time in my life..."

"I tried firecalling his house but nobody answered, I owled and he never answered those either so I went there to check but the place was closed up and completely dark. No one was there! He's gone."

"Perhaps Draco, he'd gone back to Hogwarts?" Blaise spoke up.

"Don't patronize me Zabini, I know he wasn't there. He's gone."

"I don't believe you." Blaise spoke again with sympathy in his voice.

The narrowing of Draco's eyes almost had Harry taking a step back but he didn't, "Don't believe me then Blaise, but you'll know when we get there, that I was right."

"Whatever Draco."

The whole compartment lapsed into silence save for the heavy uneven breathing of Draco and the almost indistinct little half sobs escaping from his throat.

 _'Woah you'd think with the way Draco was behaving he'd lost another relative not a Teacher.'_  Harry furrowed his brow in thought as he turned silently and headed back in the direction of his two best friends and their compartment.   
  
//

Slowly but surely the train ride came to a halted stop at Hogsmead Station, where they'd jump aboard the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts magnificent castle on the hill; the thestrel drawn carriages that had been taking them to Hogwarts since their second year.

Walking off the train Hermione waved them off to look for one as she would have to do her duty as a newly appointed Prefect and make sure that all first years made their way over to the massive friendly half Giant named Hagrid, who would then take them down to the boats, across the Black Lake and into the castle gates.

Slowly making their way through the crowd Harry and Ron picked a carriage and settled down to wait for Hermione, as they waited they were joined by Neville, Dean, Sheamus and Luna.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Harry asked gently.

"Alright, better than before s'pose" Dean answered with a shrug, Sheamus answered himself with a shrug.

"Not really sure..." Neville muttered as he ran his hand over yet another of his pet plants gently.

Luna who had sat down beside him, smiled mystically like always and handed him something that looked like a small green shiny rock.

"What's this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Bloomsrick Stone"   
  
"Which is......"   
  
"It'll make sense Harry"   
  
"Right.....Thanks Luna"   
  
"Your welcome Harry."

When Hermione finally showed up ten minutes later the carriage was still eerily silent and it continued to be so--after her hello's--right up until they reached the castle gates.

  
**Chapter 2. The Welcoming Feast.**

  
The welcoming feast as usual didn't hold any real interest to those that had gone through it every year for seven years, McGonagall's announcements were the same as Dumbledore's always were, nothing held that much difference save perhaps for the fact that Dumbledore himself was not there.

The first years were sorted into their respective houses after the Sorting Hat sung it's delightful song, gaining Gryffindor about seven new little firsties.

The others Harry wasn't sure how many they had gained.

The other thing that seemed out of place was that Draco had been right, Snape wasn't in attendence.

Harry frowned and flicked his eyes over to the Slytherin table where a bunch of the Slytherins sat in hushed conversations gesturing with their hands to the Head Table and their absent Head of House.

Draco alone had his eyes downcast at the table and his empty plate and seemed to be muttering under his breath, Blaise sat stunned next to him his mouth half parted in shock at Draco. Now Blaise realised that Draco _had_ been right and their Professor wasn't there at Hogwarts.

"Now I'm sorry to say that Potions has been cancelled till further notice, as I was unfortuntely unaware that our Potions Master was no longer here. Thank you, that is all; now dinner and off to bed with you all."

Everyone's head including Draco and Harry's had spun around and up to stare at their Headmistress as she spoke; it was a joyful moment for most when she announced that Potions would no longer be in session till further notice.

For Draco that meant he no longer had his Professor and Godfather to confide in and he no longer had his favorite subject, how was he going to cope?

As for Harry, he was curious where the Potions Master could of been and why he'd not mentioned anything to the Headmistress before he left; Looking across from him at Hermione he knew she felt the same way but looking at Ron he didn't even have to guess that he was with those in joyfulness.

"Can you believe it? no more Potions!" Ron's voice sounded excited and Harry and Hermione just hummed non-committedly as they didn't feel the same, even if Potions wasn't his favorite subject he was at least no longer terrible in the class, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince's book he knew some potions skills now even without it.

At the Slytherin Table//

"Damn it Draco, you were right...He's not here at all." Blaise murmured as his fork mashed his peas idly.

"I told you he had gone hadn't I? ...And if Headmistress McGongall knows she's not letting on that she does."   
  
"Maybe he quit?" Pansy suggested, the Slytherins closest to hear them turned their heads sharply in her direction with stunned expressions, she scowled at them.

"What? It's not as if he were hiding the fact he hated teaching 'snot nosed brats', maybe with the war now over and no need for the protection of Hogwarts walls, he's quit and gone on vacation?"   
  
"But then why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his fucking Godson!" Draco stage whispered angrily.

 _"I don't know"_  She hissed it angrily at her Ex-Betrothed.   
  
He scowled down at the patatos on his plate and stabbed one viciously with his fork, almost splitting his plate in half with the force of his spearing.

  
Back at the Gryffindor Table// 

  
"Where do you think he might be?"

"Who?" Muttered around a pile of chewed up food in Ron's mouth.

"Ew Gross Ron" Harry uttered turning his head look at his more decent mannered best friend, "I'm not sure, but it doesn't look like Headmistress McGonagall knows does it? To be honest I ended up walking myself unconciously down the Slytherin end on the train and heard Draco with his friends that he knew Snape had already gone, but he didn't seem to know where he was either; seemed quite upset about it actually..."

Unscrewing her face Hermione turned away from her Fiancee` and his bad table manners to reply too Harry's comment, "No she doesn't seem to...How would Draco--She raised her eyebrow slightly at that as she noticed Harry had spoke his first name--know that Professor Snape was already gone though?"

Shrugging Harry didn't know, "I don't know...But he seemed really upset about it...And what was that look for exactly?"

"What look?" She spoke as if she were innocent.

"The look you gave me when you said Draco?"

"Probably because you spoke it first Mate, gotta admit it's a bit weird for you..."

"Seriously Ron chew your food, that's gross; And well I know but I thought, why not try and form a truce or something, I mean it's our last year here right? I think I'm just getting tired of this animosity I suppose, it's bout time we got over it. No war, new life. Right?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "That's very adult of you Harry"

He hummed un-comunicatedly, "I don't know if he'd go for a truce but it's worth a shot, if not I'll just start by calling him his first name everytime I see or mention him and see how that goes." He shrugged one shoulder.

Ron eyed him through widened eyes, "What Ron?" He shook his head quickly and swallowed, "Nothing..."

Nodding slowly Harry stood, "I think I'll be heading up to Gryffindor Tower now, seeing as dinner looks like it's over; shouldn't you be escorting the firsties up there too Hermione?"

Her mouth forming an 'O' as she remembered, she quickly stood and called for all the first years from Gryffindor to gather in front of her, much like the rest of the house's Prefects were.

Walking past her Harry whispered quickly in her ear, "What's the password?"

"The courage is always there" She whispered back and he headed off, followed slowly by her and the group of first years.

He veered off to the left though as they headed up the stairs and he headed in another direction, before curfew was set to begin Harry headed up to the Tower and to bed.

**  
Chapter 3. First lessons of the seventh year and that strange Green Rock.**

It was early morning, it had to of only been about six am as the sun was yet to properly waken and shine; it had barely risen in the sky yet.

Rubbing his gritty eyes and sitting up in bed against the pillows, Harry frowned slightly as he felt a vibrating sensation start in his chest, as he looked down he noticed that the green rock that Luna had given him just the day before had started to vibrate on the chain that she'd attached it too.

Lifting the stone he could feel that yes it was indeed vibrating and it wasn't his still sleep muddled mind playing tricks on him in the early morning. Frowning for the second time that morning, the stone felt as though it were starting to grow hot and hotter every passing minute.

Shrugging slightly Harry let it slip from his fingers and stood slowly from his bed with a sigh, walking in the direction of the bathroom he started to get dressed for the first day of classes of the new school year.

Spending more time in the shower that morning then he usually did, Harry sighed under the spray, letting the glorious water wash over him and strained muscles.

Another muscle started to wake up as he rubbed soap into his chest and down his sides, slowly letting go; Harry brushed his soapened palm over his erection and moaned low in his throat, he didn't usually wank in the shower but perhaps he would start getting up early so he could.

Wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling down on the foreskin then back up, he leaned his back against the stall wall and let his imagination run wild for a bit. 

As he fantisied his hand was grower steadily faster in it's movements across his cock, he slid his fingertip every now and then over the tip and down to tug at his balls every so often, when he couldn't stave it off anymore and was about to blow, he heard rustling from the room next door and quickly hurried to bring himself to completion as that person walked slowly and tiredly into the bathroom to relieve themselves.

He was hard pressed to keep the final moan from escaping his lips as the person relieved themselves near him. Turning around Neville opened his eyes wider and coughed as he turned bright red, "Sorry...."

Quickly letting his manhood go, Harry scratched his neck sheepishly and shook his head not trusting himself to say anything just yet.

"You're..uh..You're up early?" Neville stuttered trying to not look at Harry's naked body, he flushed deeper as did Harry.

"Yeah guess so..." Finishing with his shower Harry hopped out and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and set to drying his hair with another as he walked back into the dormitory to collect clothes.

//

Trying and finally failing with trying to tame his unwavering bird nest of hair, Harry jumped down the stairs two at a time and came to an abrupt halt at the bottom when he heard loud voices.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What? I'm in the middle of a chess game Hermione!"

Humph "Ronald I am trying to tell you something important, listen to me!"

A deep sigh and he turned to face her, "Alright alright, keep your panties on. What is it 'Mione?"

Suddenly she grew nervous and got quieter, "No, not here..."

"But you just..."

"Not here, over there..." She pointed to the vacant corner as she dragged him over to it.

The moment the couple walked away Harry strode over to the chair Ron had just vacated and claimed it for himself. "What was that all about?" He asked with a thumb pointing in the couples direction, where Hermione looked as if she were gesturing to herself and Ron was paling dramatically fast.   
  
Harry frowned.

"Not a clue..." A shrug. "Wanna play chess?"

Harry laughed shaking his head, "Nah, I'm no good at it."

He got another shrug and an "Alright" from Dean, before he turned his head back to look in Ron and Hermione's direction, his eyes widened and his brows flew up his forehead when he realised Ron had actually fainted.

She looked worried and stuck for what to do as she tried and failed to revive him, looking to Harry he gestured her over.

He gave her a look then looked back at Ron.

Sighing she leaned in as she looked around discretly and murmured something in his ear, making his eyebrows once again shoot up his forehead. "Holy shit Hermione, no wonder he fainted."

"Mmhm." silence. "You know we have class in ten minutes? that gives us only a few to try and wake his stubborn self."

It took those ten minutes to revive Ron and another ten to get to class which made them unfortunately twenty minutes late to class and as it was Transfigurations with Headmistress McGonagall as the teacher, they ended up with a dentention right after dinner that night.

//

"Mate no offense but that's starting to get creepy"   
  
Looking at his best friend oddly, Harry didn't say anything; just added another spoonful of mash into his mouth.

"That thing that Loony gave you, you think it has some sort of curse or something; it's glowing."

"Wha---" Cutting off his own word Harry looked down, the rock necklace that Luna had given him the day before in the carriage-- that had been vibrating early that morning and if he noticed was still vibrating at the very moment-- was now glowing quite eerily.

"It is a little strange, who gave it to you again Harry?"

"Luna"

"May I look at it?" At his nod, he reached up and tried to remove it so she could take a closer look at it but it refused to come loose. Frowning, Harry tried again only to get the same result. "That's strange...It won't come off."

"Perhaps it's been charmed so it doesn't fall off?" Hermione tried to sound reassuring, but you could see as she said it that she was starting to get worried for his safety.

"Yeah you're probably right Hermione, I'll be fine." Harry smiled at her, a small furrow still between his eyebrows; a sure sign that he was worried himself on why it had not been able to come off, why it was still vibrating and was steadily grower hotter and why of course it was now glowing eerily.

Shaking his head suddenly Harry stood, "Sorry I'll be right back" Walking over to the Ravenclaw table to the seat that sat Luna Lovegood, Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

When she turned, she smiled up at him "Harry".

"Hi Luna, hey look I wanted to ask you something about the necklace you gave me yesterday?"

"Of course"

"Uhm okay well...The rock is kind of glowing and vibrating as well as growing hotter." He shrugged a shoulder.

She laughed.

Which only made to make him even more worried.   
  
"You'll work it out Harry, don't worry. There's nothing _too_ worry about, you're fine. It'll help you." She smiled mysteriously at him from her light blue eyes.

"Help me? **_Help me with what?_** " "So glowing and vibrating and getting hotter, it's good then? it's not going to harm me?"

"Yes help you. Yes it's good." She laughed again, "Go eat dinner Harry, you're fine."

"O-o-okay" Frowning confused, Harry spun and walked back to the Gryffindor table and his bench.

"Well what did she say mate?"

"Anything important Harry?"

"Well uh yeah I think so...She said that it wasn't bad what it's doing and that it'll help me or something. Personally though I don't see how a necklace could possibly help me with anything except perhaps look better."

"Well we know it's not going to harm you, that's good. Perhaps we ought to find out what kind of rock that is though?" "For safetys sake?" Hermione smiled concernedly at him from across the table.

"Yeah alright, sure."

//

So that's exactly what they did, straight after their assigned detention of course; The Golden Trio headed up to the Library to see if perhaps they could find anything on a stone called Bloomsrick.

After almost five hours of consecutively researching and coming up unsuccessful in their findings the Trio finally decided that maybe there was either no such thing as a 'Bloomsrick Stone' and Luna had made it up with her Loony ways or there simply were no books on the subject at Hogwarts or maybe there was no intel on the subject at all.

"Could be rare or something and nobody knows about it?" Harry suggested on their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hmm could be, I don't know...Maybe we should take this to Professor McGonagall or Snape or something?"

Ron's eyes got wide, "Hermione be serious..."

"I am Ronald. We know nothing of this Stone and Luna isn't telling and she's the only one that knows anything. There isn't a single book in Hogwarts Libraries on any such Stone either, for all we know it _could_ be dangerous. Do you really want to risk Harry like that?"

"No of course not he's my best mate, but we could try some book stores or something; there's no reason to involve Professor's especially Snape...Besides don't you remember? he isn't here Hermione.."

"Oh that's right. I forgot" Hermione had a tone that sounded as though the very thought pained her.

"Heeeeelllo very person right here?" Harry announced quite annoyed.

"We're sorry Harry, but with Luna the only one that knows?"

Harry sighed closing his eyes for a second before he opened them, "I get it Hermione, but honestly? I trust Luna." " _Alright?_ " That seemed to bring that same pained look to her face. " _Alright?_ I trust her word that it's not dangerous."

"Oh alright. But when it does something and it hurts you, don't come crying to me Harry Potter." Hermione huffed, "I'm going to bed. Good night boys." She scooped up her bookbag and the books strune all over the coffee table and headed up the stairs to bed before either boy could say their good nights.

"Good night Hermione!" Harry yelled in that general direction over his shoulder.

"I think I should probably go see if she's alright, night Mate."   
  
"Night Ron"

//

By the time Harry decided he'd better get to bed it was almost daylight, and one or two younger year students were up and about, lounging on the couches in the common room where he sat sprawled in a fine cushiony armchair.

He sighed heavily, not actually wanting to stand up and head up the stairs to bed for a couple of hours before he'd be woken up by a very starving Ronald Weasley.

As the minutes ticked by Harry's eyeslids began to get heavier and his body slipped further sideways in the armchair, till finally he fell asleep; only to be rudely woken by a sharp shooting pain throughout his body.

"Ouch what the fuck!?" Harry grouched jumping up from the chair and shooting daggers at the up and about younger years, thinking that perhaps one of them had tried to play a joke on him or something as annoying.

"Did one of you shoot a hex at me?" He narrowed his eyes at them.   
  
"No sir." A little second year with manners.   
  
"Nah ah" An even smaller first year that looked scared of him.   
  
Harry's eyes swivelled to the side with his head, looking straight at the fourth and fifth year sitting in the corner playing exploding snap.   
  
"Did you?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.   
  
"No sir Potter" "Nope" A shrug of uncaring from the fifth.   
  
"Hmm..." Harry hummed to himself annoyed that now he'd been woken and forced to get up from his chair; but seeing as he was now finally out of his favorite chair he decided he might as well head on up to the boys' Dormitory to sleep a little longer.

So he did; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out; fast asleep.

.............................Till of course that moment when the pain shot straight up his spine once again, jolting him awake suddenly.   
  
"What the hell!?" "What is that?" Harry asked himself angrily, looking around the room at all the curtains; they were closed and he could hear most of his dorm mates snoring behind them, certainly fast asleep.   
  
So if it wasn't them and there wasn't anyone else that could of done it, then what was it?

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in a deep set frown, confused.   
  
When the next sharp pain made itself known, he was wide awake for it and he wished he hadn't been; the pain was twice as painful and he almost screamed, biting his lip at the last moment, making it bleed quite a bit if the blood rushing from his mouth was any indication.   
  
"Shit" He groaned, that pain shooting through his whole body for the fourth time.   
  
Everytime the pain shot through him, the rock seemed to grow hotter; almost to the point where it felt as though someone was holding an open flame right to his skin and burning it without mercy.   
  
When it actually felt as though it _had_ burned straight through his skin --as he scrambled unsuccessfully to remove it through the torture-- he finally screamed.   
  
...Before he blacked out.

  
**Chapter 4. He disappeared?**  
  
When Ronald Weasley woke up that morning to wake his best friend of seven years to head early down to breakfast, Harry Potter wasn't in his bed, though it did look as if he _had_ slept in it.

"Maybe he got up early?" Dean muttered from his half sitting position in bed, eyeing Ron from across the room.   
  
"Yeah..." He muttered as he left to change and head down to the Common Room. When he got down there his fiancee` was waiting; and he'd bet if he/they couldn't find Harry when he told her Harry was gone then she'd most likely go into a fit of panic.

"Morning Ron" She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.   
  
He leaned down to meet her in the kiss, "Morning 'Mione"

"Is Harry not coming to breakfast?"

He sighed, "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Depends on what you're about to no doubt tell me..."

"Miiiiiione" He whined.

"Oh alright, I promse. Now what is it?"   
  
"Harry wasn't upstairs...The top of his bed looked like it had been slept on but the rest of it hadn't and he wasn't there...Usually--"

"Usually you would have to wake him.." She sighed "Let's go try the Astronomy Tower before we head down to breakfast and check there."

He nodded and they headed up there, ten minutes later of searching the Tower and the six floors before the Great Hall they finally reached their destination but there was still no sign of their friend; upon entering and survaying the entire Hall, neither spotted Harry in there either and sighed deeply.

"Go to the table Ron I want a word with somebody about something" She smiled and shoved him in the opposite direction of where she was heading. "Luna?"

"Oh hello there Hermione"

"Yes, I need you to tell me what Harry has been wearing around his neck."

"A Bloomsrick Stone."

"Yes but what is it? what does it do?"

"He will know"

" _He_ is missing" She glowered at the girl sitting infront of her.

Luna smiled up at her Serenely, "Oh, don't think he's missing you just haven't tried your hardest Hermione."

Growling unlady like under her breath Hermione stomped over to sit beside Ron at their house table. "So?" He asked.

"I didn't get anything we didn't already know."

"Damn, not even a clue if that necklace had something to do with Harry not being here? I've asked other Gryffindors if they'd seen him, they said they'd seen him early this morning head up to the dormitory but never saw him leave. I asked if maybe they saw the portrait swing open itself and they said no...while giving me funny looks."   
  
Nodding distractedly Hermione just murmured angrily, "We'll go to classes then work out what to do."

//\\\//\\\

Groaning loudly Harry rubbed the back of his head; it felt as though it had been slammed heavily onto a concrete floor, strange concidering he was in a very well furnished bedroom, the floor was covered in soft velvety silver carpet. There was a massive four-poster bed in the center of the room with forest green curtains and bedsheets with matching pillows. The walls were painted a very deep shade of silver-green, two toning the colors as you walked past in different lighting.   
  
There was a side room with massive glass doors; the bathroom; but instead of being green and silver it was done it dark blood reds and dark silvers almost greys, most the accessories were red, black or almost grey aswell as the towels.

On the far wall were two oaken doors, which if he just looked right they were the way out of the magnificent room; and another set of doors he guessed led to a walk-in wardrobe, beside the bed sat a large amoire in a deep cherry wood.

Finished looking around the room Harry stood slowly, this time rubbing his back roughly as he strode towards the large oaken doors; hopefully leading him out of where ever he was. _Had he been kidnapped or something when he'd passed out?_

"No you have not Potter." A sudden voice from outside those very oaken doors startled him before he frowned thinking he knew the sound of that voice.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Harry asked frustrated as he tried to open the large oaken doors; he came out unsuccessful.

"That would be a secret Mr. Potter" That voice whispered from the other side of those doors.

"Tell me damn it!" He shouted as he smashed his fist into the wood. ' ** _Fuck!_** '

"Language." "And I will not."

Shaking his hurt hand angrily he turned and strode over to the bed, landing with a thump face first into the silk sheets. Two minutes later and he was pulling a pillow towards himself and screaming into it with such anger and frustration that it somehow seemed to have set off those painful jabs from before; when he'd woken up to wherever he was.

Jumping up and swearing rather loudly he heard another "Language" from the other side of the tightly closed doors.

"If you so wish there is food downstairs, but first you need to calm youself; you're not helping yourself any by being so angry and frustrated. It will only make what you're going through worse, I'm sure." ' _If it is what I think it is...As much as it seems unrealistic.'_

There was a click and clank as the locks and chains from the outside of the doors were released and a wash of magic as those locking charms disappated.

"Calm yourself before you come out." It was a warning.

Sitting quietly on the edge of the bed and eyeing the door and **that** voice, Harry slowly but surely calmed himself enough that the doors slowly opened to a gap; a shadow disappeared down some stairs before he could really capture a glimpse of who he was in the company of.

"Hurry up Potter if you're going to eat any food and collect your strength for the rest of it!" **That** voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming..." Harry muttered as he winced once again and decended the stairs two at a time.

//\\\//\\\

Finding his way down the winding stairs and into what was apparently the kitchen area, what he found was a polished wooden table full of a feast. ' _Mmm Yum! I'm starved...'_

"Hurry up and eat it Potter, my guess you'll probably start transforming soon."

"Er...Transforming??"

"Indeed"

Harry paused as something in the word _indeed_ hinted as to who this man was; ' _No it can't be..._ ' He was shaking his head slowly as he jerkily moved forward.

"...." An unbeknowest raised eyebrow.

Harry frowned as he said, "...Snape?" he didn't pick up the knife and fork as he sat.

There was a sigh from just outside the doorframe and a foot followed by the rest of a body popped into the kitchen, "Indeed, I had hoped you were not going to figure it out as quickly as you have; but I suppose that would by my fault, yes?"

Harry just nodded, a shocked expression gracing his features as he saw what Snape looked like now; Though looking extrememly tired the man looked good, his hair wasn't greasy and had a healthy bounce to it as well as being shorter, like the man had cut it. His eyes held less malice and arrogance, almost as if they held a certain _concern_ for Harry.

The main facter Harry seemed to have been noticing was that Snape wasn't wearing his usual bat-like robes he'd worn at Hogwarts, he was attired only in a half buttoned white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Quite finished staring?"

"Sorry" Sheepishly acknowleged.

"It's perfectly fine, eat what you can before it starts."

"...Before what starts exactly?" ' _There were those words again?'_

Shaking his head Snape pointed to the food, "Eat."

"But--"

"Eat!" He snapped cutting off Harry.

Jumping slightly Harry quickly set to work filling his plate full of food and began eating, he only got half way through his second helping when an incredible unlike before pain hit; it made him fall off his chair as he screamed.

"Shit!" Severus swore, striding around the table and quickly lifting the writhing boy into his arms. Contemplating whether or not he'd be able to reach the bedroom upstairs and deciding he most likely wouldn't make it all the way up the stairs, with the amount Harry was squirming and writhing not to mention screaming in his ear and clawing at his face; he decided the best course of action was to head to his bedroom just around the corner to the right of the hall.

Quickly heading that way and flinging open the doors he deposited Harry gently on his silk sheeted four poster bed.

"Hush Potter, I'm sure it'll pass." Severus just wasn't so sure it'd be any time soon.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Make. It. Stop!!"

"...." Severus looked uncomfortable, he may have read about it but he wasn't sure if you could actually stop something like this, let alone make it less painful.

"Please!" He whimpered. "Pleeeease?!"

Severus spread his hands with an uncomfortable expression on his face and a half shrug.

Almost three hours of Harry's intense screaming had Severus wanting to leave but he didn't. He'd seen worse _and_ heard worse with his time in the ranks of Death Eaters before the war ended, he would stay and watch as Harry started to change.

The first thing to change was Harry's hair; it began changing slightly in color, though it would of been barely noticeable to anyone who hadn't been watching it shift. The color turned from Raven Brown to a Jet Black, all trances of brown now gone for good, another change was that now mixed into the black were the lightest of Greens and Silvers. The hair spiked up in some places like before only now instead of the untameable it just looked as if it were styled that way.

The second was Harry's finger nails, growing in size to short points and painted a shiny black as if they were done up in nail polish.

The third? Was his skin, instead of his lovely sunkissed color, it drained to something more like the tone of a Malfoy _or_ Snape, pale as if he'd barely gone out in the sun his whole entire life.

When the scream grew the loudest Severus had heard in the last three and a half hours, Harry sat bolt up right; his eyes wide open and staring at Snape across the room; who was leaning against the wall, trying to look insignificant.

He hadn't a clue to what this new Potter was like, if he were dangerous or not.

Looking closer at the boys eyes they were a bright Green with a Blood Red pupil, no black to be seen and looked as if they glowing in an eery fashion.

"Potter?"

There was a deep breath and one final scream as black wings burst from his back; blood sprayed out widely on either side of the room painting everything in it's path, as if Harry'd been shot twice in the back. When finally he had begun to settle down and his heavy pants and low moans of pain slowly turned to normal even breathing; Severus chose to attempt to get closer to this 'New Being'.

"Potter?" Spoken tentively--for Snape anyway.

" _Professor"_ It was but a whisper, edged with something neither of them knew.

"Alright?"

" _Stop"_ This quietness was putting Severus on edge so he obeyed and stopped getting nearer.

" _I feel different and I hurt; and everything looks different, clearer somehow...You smell lovely by the way."_ There was the sweetest edge to his words especially as he neared the end of his sentence.

Severus gulped.

"Indeed?" A slight raised eyebrow.

" _Very Professor, you know...I think...I can smell your **Soul**..._ " Harry licked his lips.

Severus frown was one of confusion, "My soul?"

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes gently, " _What do you want with me Professor; you must know what I am now yes?"_

"I do yes, I wish to make what is called a contract."

" _A...Contract?_ "

"Yes it's---"

Harry lifted his clawed hand, halting him. " _I know what it is; amazing how very quickly information comes to you when you become what I am now...I don't understand how but I think I have a feeling it is to do with Luna Lovegoods lovely Bloomsrick Stone here?"_ He lifted the stone around his neck then let it fall; as he said everything his eyes remained closed.

" _You wish to make a contract with me then, why?"_

"I have my reasons, they don't have to be discussed for you to make a contract with me. You just need know my intentions correct?"

Harry smirked as he worked his way tirelessly through his Professors mind, he heard the sharp gasp of Snape as he realised he couldn't stop the onslught of Harry's poking through his mind.

" _Hah, very well then; You may form a contract if you are sure."_

"I am"

" _Very well. Say my name and I shall say yours."_

"I will give you a new name, but in private you shall be Harry."

A nodd.

"Alaric Emerald"

Stepping effortlessly off the bed and kneeling infront of Severus, his eyes opened as he bent his head. " _My Lord"_  
  
" _I am at your service My Lord."_

"Indeed, well Harry time for us to return to Hogwarts if you are well?"

_"Yes my Lord"_

**// Chapter 5. Professor Snape Returns.**

"I suppose we should go see the Headmistress and explain who you are Alaric."

"Come."

Harry followed Severus into the castle and up the stairs to the Headmistress' office; where they got stuck, not knowing the password; they ended up standing outside the Eagle Gardian till Harry got fed up and screamed.

"My Word!" Minerva McGonagall shrieked coming up the hall towards them.

"Headmistress" Severus bent his head in a nod.

"Oh Severus, you've returned; May I ask where you have been without a word to say you were leaving in the first place?"

"I needed a vacation, my apologises."

"Mmhmm and who is this young man with you?" She raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"This is my apprentice Alaric Emerald"

"Ahh well Hello, nice to meet you Mr Emerald. You look very young for an apprentice, may I ask how old are you?"

"I'm 17 My Lady." She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing just nodded.

"And where have you been to school?"

"He didn't. He was tutored by one of my friends, he recently passed away sadly to say and Alaric here was entrusted into my care; he has agreed to become my apprentice to help pay for his way."

"Oh I see. Sorry for your loss."

Harry smiled sadly his head bowed, "It's nothing really...He wasn't particuarly nice."

"Oh"

"Anyway Headmistress, I have come back to take my position as Potions Professor; may I?"

"Of course Severus, it is lucky you've come back; I had to stop with Potions till you returned. I haven't been able to find a suitable Potions Master for the job."

"Of course not. We shall head to my quarters then; Good evening Headmistress."

"Good evening Severus and Alaric."

"Good evening My Lady" As Severus turned towards the stairs going to the dungeons, Harry stood and bowed with a wink and a grin before turning tail and following his Lord.

They skipped dinner having already taken theirs before returning to Hogwarts and as it was several hours passed when dinner had been served at Hogwarts it didn't matter anyway.

"Go to sleep Harry, it's right through there" Severus pointed to the left in his quarters.

"Yes My Lord." Bowing low for a moment Harry then re-stood tall before walking in the direction his Lord had indicated.

//\\\//\\\

Harry groaned as he got up that morning, heading to the bathroom ajacent to his 'room'. As he was no longer Harry Potter, except just Harry in private with his Lord and Severus' Apprentice Alaric Emerald in public; Harry smiled, he liked that.

Turning to face the mirror in his bathroom and coming face to face with his appearance, he gasped; he hadn't had the heart to look at himself before falling onto the comfort of the four-poster bed, not that he'd actually slept at all; it seemed that because of what he'd become, he no longer needed to sleep in general.

He felt completely refreshed, without a wink of sleep. Looking at himself for the first time after his change, he seemed so different, was it any wonder that McGonagall hadn't recognised him at all?  He looked _nothing_ like his old self.

For starters as he looked closer he noticed that his hair was shorter and it was no longer raven but jet black with Silver and Greens through out the strains of stuck up hair; he laughed as he realised he no longer had untameable hair, it just looked as if it were styled to be stuck up in every direction.

Pressing his face even closer to the mirror he noticed that his eyes seemed earily Bright Green in color and that his pupil instead of a general black they were Blood Red and his skin color looked as if he'd barely seen the sun in his life, he cringed as he realised that he looked the same pale as a Malfoy.

//

His long claw-like nails were no longer revealed **but** the black nail polish color w _as_ still there. His wings no longer showed either but his back did ache some as he rotated his shoulders.

Sighing Harry rubbed his face.

"I don't even look anything like myself anymore though I am glad I don't need those annoying glasses anymore; I suppose I am, what I am now. Not that I'm not glad to get to have _well_ **'a holiday'** of such as someone completely different."

"Shower and then breakfast" He muttered to himself as he stripped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, without a thought as to what he would wear when he got out.

//

Sighing happily as he climbed out of the shower Harry started towel drying his toned body, looking around the bathroom while he wrapped his towel around his waist, Harry smiled at his reflection; glad for the sudden change in his life, his eyes sparked briefly red.

' _Now where's a comb?'_ He thought as he searched the cupboards above the basin.

"Alaric are you awake?" Severus called as he motioned for his guest to sit.

' _Alaric?'_ Harry frowned, _'Must be someone outside then...'_

Smirking he opened the doorhandle and strode out the bathroom then his room, he choked back his laughter at the expression that graced both Slytherin's faces.

"Sir?"

An eyebrow raised, an indignant look. "Go put some clothes on this instant!"

"Oh no no Severus, honestly with a body like that...I dont mind!" Draco smirked, eyeing up unbeknowest to himself; Harry Potter.

Harry raised his own eyebrow, "And who is this Sir?"

"This is my Godson Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Alaric Emerald; my Apprentice."

"Well how very nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy" Harry bowed mockingly.

"Mmm I'm sure, likewise Emerald." He still was eyeing up 'Alaric'.

Harry laughed, a tinkling sound with a dangerous edge. "Sounds very silly to call me my last name doesn't it? My name is Alaric Sir."

"As my name is Draco...Alaric." Both heads bowed in agreement and both eyebrows of Severus Snape's rose alarmingly high up his forehead.

"Indeed. Now clothes if you would Mr. Emerald"

"Of course, excuse me."

//

The moment he entered his room and the door started to close behind him he chuckled as he heard the words "My God Severus! He's gorgeous, where ever did you get him?!"

"Hmm now what shall I wear?" He tapped his chin with a forefinger as he thought.

"Ahh. I know!" Grabbing the new clothes from the amoire, he straightened them out and set to putting each on with **perfection.**

What he came out of his bedroom wearing looked like he was a very sexy 17 year old Potions Apprentice _Adonis_ ; Dark brown colored vest, trimmed in shiny green, a Dark Green almost to the point of Black tailcoat jacket and tight leather pants tucked into high Green Dragon boots.

His hair was messed up to the point where he looked as if he'd just had sex and a devilsh smile was plastered on his handsome face.

" ** _My God!_** " Draco whispered, almost ready to drool.

Rolling his eyes Severus didn't say anything except, "Draco it's time for breakfast in the Great Hall, off you go. I need a word with Mr. Emerald"

"Can't I walk with you guys?"

"No you may not. Now go Mr. Malfoy" He glared at his Godson.

"Fine" And with a huff he stood and stomped his way out the Oaken doors, up the dungeon staircase and up to the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts populis.

"My Lord?" He smirked.

"What is that?" He pointed to the clothes.

"Standed wear, My Lord."

An eyebrow, "Is that so?"

A brisk nodd, "Should we breakfast My Lord?"

"Indeed" He waved a hand towards the doors, "If we must."

Harry smirked the entire way up to the Great Hall; putting on his most charming devilish smile yet, he strode in after the Professor.

The Hall as it were went completely silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Attention students of Hogwarts..." She hardly needed to get their attention, they heard her perfectly fine. "I would like you all to welcome back Professor Snape, who will once again be teaching Potions for those of you who wish to continue in the study. This year accompanying our Potions Master in classes will be his Apprentice, welcome him; Alaric Emerald."

All heads turned back to the young Devilish Adonis standing just inside the double doors, head half tilted and a sweet smile on his face; eyes almost glowing.

"Why thank you M'Lady. And hallo to all; I'm Alaric."

**The whispers started almost immediately as he strode towards the Head Table, all entertaining where he came from and who _precisely_ he was, how old he was, how absolutely gorgeous he was. **

**"Woah, isn't he dreamy?" A third year Hufflepuff no doubt.**

**"Did you s _ee_ that devlish smile?" A Gryffindor. **

**"He's got that just had sex hair, don't you think? Much more tameble looking then Harry's..." Lavender Brown by the tone; Ron's Ex Girlfriend.**

**"You know I am still worried that he hasn't turned up yet..." Hermione of course, Harry actually rolled his eyes as he walked passed.**

**"Mione relax will you, it's only been a day at most he'll be back in a couple of days; don't fret. Voldemort's gone now, remember?" Strangely good words from Ron.**

**"I know that Ronald, I know..." A deep sigh as she went back to her Arithmancy text.**

Sighing and looking at them through the corner of his eye; they would have to let it go soon or later, he wasn't coming back...Atleast not the way he used to be, that self no longer existed.

**_"I met that Alaric just a few minutes ago in Severus quarters, only well he wasn't wearing a thing, except a towel."_ **

**_"Seriously Draco" Blaise gave him a withering glace, getting a glare back._ **

**_"Yes of course I am. I'm always serious_ ** **Zabini _. He only had a towel on..."_**

**_"That wasn't what I was talking about Draco, and you know it." Another of those withering looks._ **

**_"I thought we've been over this...I_ ** _am **gay,**_ **remember? _"_**

**_"We_ ** **all _know Draco" Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes._**

"Alaric, sit over there." The finger pointed in that very direction his ears had been directed at; the Slytherin Table.

Raising his eyebrow and widening his eyes, he bowed slightly. " _My Lord_ " whispered so quiet Severus barely caught it, standing straight Harry strode with purpose to the Snake Table.

"May I?" A devlish smile.

Turning his head slightly to see, Draco shrugged. "Sure"

"Wonderful, what's for breakfast?"

"Anything on the table I suppose...The house elves make it for everyone in the entire school..." "Wasn't your old school like that?"

"No..." He shook his head.

"Oh.." A pause "Why not?"

A deep put upon sigh, "I never actually went to school, I was home schooled by a friend of the Professors'."

Everyone that was in close distance at the table frowned, but Draco spoke for all of them. "So you were homeschooled then?"

"Yes that was what I said, was it not?"

"You talk weird." A little first year Snake blurted, earning a glare from Draco.

"Do I really?" Harry chuckled, loving it all.

"Mmhm you really do." "OW!" The little girl frowned as her friend kicked her leg under the table and told her to 'shut up as she'd seen the look of Mr.Malfoy's face'.

"Haha oh do stop pouting Draco, I think perhaps I might sound a bit 'weird', I'm not from around here after all."

"You sound like your from England though" Draco inquired narrowing his eyes.

"Well yes I am English, but I never said otherwise, I just mentioned I wasn't from around here..." He motioned with his hands outwards.

"Right mmhm. So then where are you from Alaric?"

"Around" He chuckled with a wicked smirk.

"That's not an annnnnswer" Pansy whined from her seat opposite Zabini.

"Well it's not exactly not an answer."

She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing nothing" He shook his head stifling a laugh.

"Yeah but so whe--"

"So you're Alaric Emerald then?" Hermione abruptly spoke interrupting; standing just behind Pansy Parkinson.

"I am. And you are?" An eyebrow raised elicantly.

"Hermione Granger"   
  
"Mudblood Gryffindor" Muttered by Draco under his breath beside him, Harry's eyes changed from Green to Red almost instantly, "I beg your pardon _Draco?"_

"Sorry?" Confusion on his face.

"Yes I would think so but you should be saying that to that lovely Lady there; not to me."

Draco frowned, What the hell was this guy going on about now? .....

"My apologises Miss. Draco seems to have misplaced his manners, doesn't he?" He was next to her in a heartbeat and she jumped almost a foot in the air as he spoke into her ear beside her.

"How did you **do** that?"

"Do what Miss?"

".........."

"I do apologise for his rudeness, that wasn't very proper of him at all."

"What did he say exactly?" Hermione hadn't heard anything, she was curious.

"Oh it was very filthy Miss. Something one should neither repeat or even speak once."

"That so?" Hermione looked straight at Draco Malfoy and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Huh? I didn't say anything! And it isn't _proper_ for someone to accuse another of doing something they did not, **_Alaric_**."

His head tilted to the side Harry's eyes grew darker in Blood red; "Oh you think so?"

"Yeah I do" He sneered.

A heartbeat of a second and he was behind Draco, leaning over his shoulder; his very **Soul** permeating Harry's nostrils; he inhaled deeply and breathed out, ruffling Draco's pure blonde hair and making him shiver.

" _Oh you know Draco...The things you've seen, the very thing's you've tried to do. Even the things you've been through. But who am I to judge what you do, **you** sweet sweet Draco shouldn't call those filthy names all the same. But you know Draco, do me one thing and come a little closer" _Harry never said it.

Draco leaned that much little closer towards Harry; bringing his hand up with nails lengthened and nails as black in color as coal, his eyes red as dripping Blood and a smirk so devlish it couldn't of been anything good for the Malfoy heir.

Harry tilted Draco's chin towards his mouth, breathing in the delicious scent of his tormented soul.

//

The students around the Slytherin Table and even the main students in the Hall perhaps didn't noticed anything amiss but up at the Head Table Severus eyes were glued to the pair; they'd never once been good together as _Harry_ and Draco, he didn't know if the pairing of _Alaric_ and Draco would be different or the very same in nature.

When the moment came that he saw what Harry was meaning to do; he yelled.

**"ALARIC EMERALD!"**

Harry was so close, so very close he could taste the **_SOUL._**

" **ALARIC EMERALD! _That is quite enough!_** " Severus stood, his back ramrode straight and his eyes flashing angrily.

Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up!

"Alaric Emerald you are mine. You are **my** _Demon_. Let my Godson GO!" Severus spoke so softely but he knew that Harry would hear it regardless.

Grinding his sharp teeth together angrily Harry shoved Draco from him roughly, where he landed on the ground rubbing his head where it had smashed on to the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck was all that?!" Draco yelled.

Harry stood straight, his hands bunched into closed fists as he calmed himself and tried not to smell the very delicious scent.

"Alaric!" Once again yelled by Severus himself angrily.

'Alaric' suddenly angry as all Hell, appeared infront of Severus.

Forgetting himself, "How dare you, get down!"

Angrily Harry kneeled, hard pressed to restrained himself; this **Soul** in itself was good too, and he was so new to this he didn't have a clue how to properly control himself; his nails continued to dig into his palms, his hands now dripping blood onto the platform. _Drip Drip Drip Drip_

"My Lord" The very two words were etched with so much restraint and emotion, Severus frowned.

_Drip Drip Drip Drip_

"Look at me"

Letting his hands re-open more blood dripped down from his red-stained hands, with more degrees; _Splish drip splish drip_

Bowing his head further forward and down, Harry actually growled.

"Look at me!"

Lifting his head jerkily, his lips were in a snarl as he looked into the eyes of his 'Master'.

"Get up and go eat something, and shut up."

Eyes flashing even Darker in Red Harry yelled as he pushed himself to stand arrow straight, "THAT FOOD IS WORTH  SHIT TO ME! I NEITHER WANT IT OR CARE FOR IT!"

"Quiet down, you're making a scene" Severus sneered.

"Quite down? My my my, My Lord why so worried about making the scene we've already created? Would it be so bad?" Harry smirked, licking his lips.

"Behave." The word was a warning.

"Must I really?" Harry continued to smirk maliciously as his eyes continued to sparkle Blood Red.

Narrowing his eyes Severus closed them, speaking very quietly. "I **Order** you to behave"

A derisive snort, "Well your order is Absolute isn't it." He mockingly bowed.

Everyone in the Hall was silent, watching so carefully the scene as it was occuring at the Head Table.

"May I say something My Lord?" Alaric spoke that bit louder.

A single nodd.

" _Will you give me something that satisfies me?"_ Whispered so very sweetly you knew it was full of something threatening.

Several people closest to them shivered.

"And what is it that will satisfy you Mr. Emerald?" A sarcastically raised eyebrow.

Alaric sighed in annoyance, eyes still that dreaded dangerous red; he leaned forward a couple centermeters from Severus face and angled so his lip was at his ear; he blew into it, " _A **Soul**_ ".

"That is something I can't give you..." Severus shivered slightly, to the untrained eye he never did such a thing.

Alaric growled, "Damnit!" But something suddenly was roughly pushed into his bloodied hand, something almost soft and floury; he frowned, lifting it up to his face before turning and eyeing who had given such a thing to him.

"You." It was a word that stated he knew her, though to everyone he couldn't possibly could he?

Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily up at him, "Eat it, I'm sure it'll satisfy you" Her own eyes glittering eerily bright blue.

Furrow in his brow Harry lifted the soft bloodied food to his mouth, the aroma swerling up to meet his nose, moaning lightly he then let his teeth sink into the corner; it filled him with such warmth it was amazing, this food was from his **'Home'.**

"Thank you Miss." Harry spoke with a devilish smile but his eyes asked how she knew this.

Nodding dreamily she walked back to her bench at Ravenclaw Table, continueing to eat as if nothing strange had just passed through the Hall.

"You have what will satisfy you? Now go sit." Severus sneered, pointing towards the Slytherin Table.

Another mocking bow and Harry did just that, sitting back next to Draco Malfoy; he was given a filthy glare from the Malfoy Heir, the only thing Harry did was smirk and raise an eyebrow back.

"What the Hell was that before?" Draco glared grabbing the rest of the Devilish food from Harry's grasp.

Raising an eyebrow at the teen beside him, Harry titled his head sideways; "What do you mean?"

"You know prefectly well what I mean!"

Making a grab for the food, it was pulled out of his reach; with a frown and narrowed eyes he spoke with a dangerous lilt, "Give it to me."

"No I don't think so, not until you tell me what that was" He made a gesture with his free hand.

Licking his lips Harry moved closer and whispered dangerously, " _Give me the food or I'll eat you instead."_  

At this Draco's eyes bugged slightly, "What?!" It was very close to a squeak.

All the same though he did slowly hand over the food with a worried glance. Harry's face was one of snarky mischiefness; as soon as he saw the frightened look on Draco's face, Harry laughed right out as he bit once more into the delicious food.

**//**

"Who the Hell is that kid?" Ron asked staring wide at Alaric across the Hall.

Staring herself behind the discretion of a book Hermione only shrugged before she spoke a minute later, "I don't know Ronald, honestly I don't. He does seem to be something though doesn't he?"

"I'm not crazy and you heard him say M'Lord to Snape too right?" He asked moving his head to stare at his Fiancee`.

"Yes I heard it aswell...It is very strange" Hermione bit her lip, it was a puzzle for her to figure out along side where her best friend had disappeared too. But perhaps the Libarary would solve one puzzle?

//

"So Alaric do you have a girlfriend?" Pansy fluttered her lashes; Harry cringed.

"No Miss." "I don't."

"Oh well I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's nice Miss. But 'fraid I'm not inclined to be interested in the opposite sex" He smiled not unkindly, scratching the side of his bottom lip when he moved his head to the side slightly away from her sight.

Draco snorted then muttered, "Shot down!"

Flickering his eyes to the boy next to him, Harry lifted an eyebrow close to laughter.

"Mr.Emerald, come there's preparations we need to make before classes begin" Severus spoke behind him.

The other eyebrow shot up to join the first as he realised Snape was standing there and he stood gracefully, "Gentlemen, Ladies. _Draco"._ He leaned slightly towards to the boy when he slurred his name, nodding he spun and followed his Lord out without looking back at the expression that crossed The Prince of Slytherin's face.

//\\\//\\\

"Alaric seeing as I know you're less than competant in Potions, perhaps you ought to watch during the lessons."

"I resent that My Lord" A frown was in Harry's voice.

"Indeed?" He pointed to the chair behind his desk, indicating as he set to lighting the fires under the students cauldrons that he should sit, at least till the students arrived for class.

He rolled his eyes but sat anyway.

//

"Ahh finally Potions, I've missed it." Draco sighed as he walked in the door, looking around as he was he ramed straight into the toned chest of Alaric Emerald.

"Woah" Harry leaned back slightly then forward as he wrapped his hands around Draco's upper arms to steady him.

"You should watch where you're walking, don't you think?" Draco sneered, trying to shake Alaric's hands.

Tilting his head --that seemed to be his favorite move in his new self-- Harry tightened his grip with a small smile, "Oh? I wasn't walking anywhere, Mr Snape instructed me to tell you all who your partners were for this term, while he went to get some essays."

"I think perhaps _you_ should be the one to watch where you're walking, am I wrong?" Looking into Alaric's eyes, they seemed as if they were turning from Red to Green quickly, Draco shook his head; as if his eyes would do that, right? "Sorry"

"I would think _so_ , you're with Ron Weasley so I'm told." Harry smirked, he knew perfectly well that wasn't at all going to go well.

Draco groaned before looking down the line of students to Ronald Weasley, where he was glared at; he glared straight back with an added sneer.

"Take your seats, the both of you." Harry spoke as if he were annoyed.

Assigning the rest of the class to partners while telling them to take their seats and Potions texts out to page 394. As he spoke '4' Severus came back in carrying a stack full of Potions essays; he dropped them heavily down on the desk with a **thunk** as he pointed Harry back into his desk chair.

"I am going to give a lecture and you Mr. Emerald are going to sit there--" He pointed "and mark those essays correctly."

Sighing lightly Harry strode over and sat heavily in the leather apolstered chair; pulling over a handful of essays, inking his quill, he began the tedius task of grading his years essays.

Fifty essays in and Harry was beginning to understand why Snape was always so grouchy, none of the people that wrote these seemed to have a clue as what they were talking about, except of course Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy; his was no where near the worst in the lot, though he had snorted when he got to his own essay.

Sighing and rubbing his brow with the back of his hand, it was almost painful to read and grade, the red ink had almost run completely dry by the time he got to the end.

' _Poor man'_ Just as Harry had this thought there was a large **BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Fuck Weasel you idiot! You're not supposed to put the powder in before the roots!" Draco yelled, trying to wipe whatever was burning him alive off.

"Mr. Malfoy cease that; it's dangerous, head straight to the Infirmary now; use my office Floo." Snape snapped, his finger pointed at his office door, that swung open on it's hinges as Malfoy rushed to it.

"Weasley did any of that disaster of a Potion get on you?" Snape growled.

"No Professor, I don't think so." A stiff nodd but he pointed at the door once again, "Go anyway, I won't have people disinigrating in my classroom." Pulling his wand Severus removed the ruined cauldron and it's contents at the same time he cleaned the mess from dripping onto the floor.

A sigh, "20 points from Gryffindor for your utter stupidity Mr. Weasley; the instructions were clearly drawn on the board and written plainly in your text book."

Nodding sheepishly Ron headed to Snape's office to Floo to the infirmary as Draco had.

"Class is dismissed, bottle your Potions and hand them to Mr. Emerald at my desk."

Ten Minutes later just as the students were packed and striding out of the door, Harry sighed as he stood up and stretched sexually; out of his slitted eyes he noticed that half the class had stopped in it's movements to watch as he stretched, smirking slightly he licked his lips and winked.

There were several seventh year girls from both houses that giggled and a few boys that sighed, before they shut up as Severus turned and scowled in their direction.

 

**//Chapter 6. Learning Things About Draco Malfoy**

Throughout the week Harry couldn't help but notice certain things about the Slytherin Ice Prince that he'd never cared to take notice of, or it had always been hidden behind a mask during the Second Wizarding War. But now that he wished to really know the Ice Prince, he began to take notice quite alot.

Mainly it was just little things, the genuine smiles and laughter; the caring in his eyes and there was even one occasion where unbeknowest to Draco, Harry had been just turning the corner and caught sight of Draco actually being nice to an upset little first year Slytherin girl.

When finally the weekend rolled around and ended up being a Hogsmead trip, Harry sat down quietly on Draco's left side when it was just the day before.

"Hallo there Draco" Harry smiled.

"Alaric" A nod of acknowledgment and he turned back to delicately putting food on his Silver plate.

"The Professor has let me off work for the weekend, would you have anything planned this weekend?"

"Actually I do, sorry."

"Oh" You could only just detect the disappointment in that one word.

"I've got a date; being a Hogsmead weekend...I'm sure you could easily get someone to go with you" Draco smirked as he looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Hah do you think so?" He tilted his head sideways with an inquiring smirk of his own.

"Of course, you're like an Adonis" Pansy sighed infront of him, turning fully in his seat to face her, Harry snorted and inclined his head.

"Am I?" He got several nods around the Table itself, seemed as if everyone was in on the conversation.

"Not very private these conversations are they?" He lifted a brow, a corner of his mouth lifting up.

"No I suppose not..." Blaise spoke up, it was only the second or so time he'd actually heard Zabini actually talk.

"Hmmm..." "I'll be back in a moment" Taking to his feet, Harry strode over to the Gryffindor table and stood above Neville Longbottom.

Hermione looking from behind another massive book, made a coughing noise; Harry raised an eyebrow aswell as most everyone else in the entire Hall.

"Mione you alright love?"

"Fine Ronald; Neville ...Umm..." For someone that was very smart, she didn't seem to have remembered his name.

"Alaric M'Lady" A regal nodd at her and a smirk when he noticed Neville jump and turn around quickly.

"Hi?"

"Hallo"

Neville looked completely nervous, "Do you want something..."

"Yes actually, I do."

"Anything in particular?"

 _'He has certainly filled out over the years, woah.'_ "Yes, would you kindly do the honor of being my date for this...Hogsmead Weekend I keep hearing about tomorrow?"

Suddenly Neville's eyes bugged out, "Whaa--what?" 

A put upon sigh, "My date...?"

"Why would you want to go with a Gryffindor and least of all me?" He whispered.

Raising an eyebrow Harry was stunned, "Well why ever not? And why do I care what 'House' you're in, I don't go to school here; I could care less, what house you're in does not make you who you are."

"You spend an awfull lot of time with Slytherin, for someone who claims that houses don't matter to him." Dean Thomas spoke up.

Another put upon sigh, this one on the verge of annoyance; "I spend time with Slytherin's because Professor Snape is my 'Master' so to speak? I'm his apprentice, if it matter's that much then I'll rotate around shall I?" He glared a little at Dean as he said this.

"Master my ass...More like Lord" Ron muttered near him and Harry raised an eyebrow, "Beg your pardon, did you have something to add about where I wish to seat myself?"

Now he was edging past that fine line of annoyance to anger. **This** was not good.

He took a deep breath as Ron quickly shook his head, "Getting back to my topic then, do you wish to go with me or not?" He turned his head back to Neville and tried to calm further down so he wouldn't suddenly see Red eyes instead of Green.

"I uhm, I'd love to thank you Alaric" Neville gave him a small smile; Harry gave him back one and nodded once.

"Wonderful, meet me at the Entrance doors then after breakfast" Smiling a mischiefess smile and executing a wink for Neville, Harry spun around and walked slowly back over to Slytherin Table.

When he got there and sat, he was glared at; "What?"

"What?!" Draco all but shrieked, Harry cringed away from him.

"No need to shriek _Draco,_ now what's the problem?"

"The problem, is he kidding me?" Draco looked almost pained as he eyed the rest of his house mates; he got shrugs in reply.

Harry raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "No I am not kidding, now what **is** the matter?"

"You just asked a Gryffindor on a date"

" _And_?"

"And why the hell would you do that, and Longbottom of all people."

"I think he's rather stunning _actually_ , and why can't I?"

"Because--Because he's a Gryffindor" Sneered as narrowed eyes were trained on him.

"Did you not hear me when I spoke? I rather thought the Hall seemed unnaturally quite when I walked over there. Are you suddenly losing your hearing **Draco**?" Harry was angry now, this whole house rivalry was idiotic and completely beyond annoyance.

"I heard you, I just think it's stupid of you that's all; what are you Muggleborn?" An eyebrow raised with the sneer still in place on Draco's face, but something in his eyes seemed to spark of uncertainty, like he seemed to realise that where he was treading wasn't a place he should tread with the Adonis.

He gulped in-audibly.

But Harry still caught it none the less, "You really want to go that far Mr. Malfoy? Think that a wise choice at this very moment?" His eyes were steadily going Blood Red with every word he continued to toss out.

"My name is D-R-A-C-O, not Mr. Malfoy; I hate it when other people other than Professor's use it; reminds me of my Father."

"I know what you're name is **_Draco_** , you need not have to spell it out; Oh, than perhaps you shouldn't give someone a reason to call you by your last name? I am neither in the mood for you to act all snobbish and rude to me and neither do I ever want to be; but if you hadn't noticed I wasn't exactly in the best of moods coming back from the other Table."

Draco narrowed his eyes further, his eyes growing darker grey as he grew angry himself. "Snobbish and rude? And what are you?" he ground out, "I may not like it but I don't give people who I don't think are worthy the right to call me my first name, and you're heading in the direction actually. Than my point stands, you shouldn't of been stupid enough to wander over to the Lions Table."

Breathing heavily through his noise Harry spun on the bench so he was sitting sideways on it facing Draco; his legs either side the bench, Draco did the same. "Me? I am not snobbish and rude, that is _you_ **_Draco_**." _'I have to be careful with what I say, I could let slip something I shouldn't know...'_ "Oh so you think I'm not worthy for the reason of going over to the Gryffindor Table and asking a boy on a date? How selfish are you? You're own date isn't even in Slytherin!" He ground his teeth together.

Grounding his own teeth angrily together, Draco sneered; "How dare you!"

A mocking eyebrow rose high, "How dare I? Very easily. He's a six year Ravenclaw if I'm not mistaken which I highly doubt I am; I don't know his name but I know he's got brown messy hair and hasel eyes and actually has a blue bow in his at this very moment." All eyes turned to the Ravenclaw Table where said boy was trying to look inconspicious.

"So what?" Spat in his face.

"This whole thing is pointless, don't you get that? You have a date in another house and now so aswell do I. Get over whatever it is, because I know I'm not the boss of who you want to date, so that does in no way make you the boss of _my_ love life."

"He's a pureblood, at least I have some grace."

Once again Harry sighed angrily and breathed heavily out through his noise; "If I'm not mistaken, isn't Longbottom a pureblood himself?"

"Maybe so, but he's a disgraced one; he's barely a wizard."

"Do you want to know something very important Draco?" Calmly spoken all of sudden, if anything it seemed more dangerous.

Draco briskly nodded.

Leaning closely and whispering in Draco's ear, " _Do you really wish to continue this annoying little feud, because I for one find it very tedious and really admiringly stupid. Blood purety;"_ Harry snorted " _I hardly care about such things, and at this point I highly doubt you should either; I've heard about you Draco Malfoy, make no mistake. I know the very things that set you apart in this war, what turned you to the side of Light. What had put you on the Dark side in the first place even; I know it all Draco Malfoy, don't mistake that. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you will go to Azkaban if you continue your little charade, but I will make sure you pay for the horrible words and blood purety that pass your lips, if I were you I'd make sure I never say such things again and make an effort to be nicer to those you **think** are beneath you." _

Before Draco could lean back, trying to get away; Harry grabbed his upper arms with both hands, keeping him in place as he continued to whisper; " _You date who you wish, and I shall date who I wish. It should neither matter or make any difference who or what they are; do I make myself clear Draco Malfoy?"_ He got a brisk nodd, slight shiver and a sob.

 _"Now hush, you don't want them thinking something is amiss with their perfect little Ice Prince; or that you hide behind your mask so much that you hardly know who you even are Draco. The more you struggle the more pain you will give yourself Draco, I'm neither wanting too or am hurting you. Not that you know anything of what it is; and neither will you ever, I doubt. Now is everything settled?"_ He got another shaky nodd of the head as he slowly let Draco go.

Draco closed his eyes tightly as he spun himself around and stood up, "Excuse me" quickly he made his way out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds.

"What was all that and where did Draco just run off too?" Pansy followed him from the Hall with her eyes looking concerned and worried.

"Oh I'm sure Draco's fine" Harry smiled sweetly, it was all the more dangerous even as his eyes changed quickly back to green.

"Yeah I'm sure he's fine Pans, he's a big boy he can take care of himself" Blaise looked at her and smiled kindly, his hand finding hers under the table; she raised an eyebrow but smiled all the same and let him hold her hand.

Harry raised his own eyebrow but didn't comment, he just looked at the Hall doors to the Head Table at his Lord; who seemed to be frowning at him.

Lifting a shoulder he shrugged at his Lord, who's frown only deepened in reply.

//\\\//\\\

"What was that at Dinner?" Severus spoke, his tone something Harry couldn't decifer.

"What was what?"

"Do you honestly wish to play the innocent card with me?"

A snort, "No I suppose it wouldn't work, would it My Lord?"

"None at all, now tell me."

"I suppose I got annoyed at what the Gryffindors were saying about the Slytherin's and when I went back over to the Slytherin's, I got more annoyed then angry as Draco continued to go on about Blood Purety." He shrugged with a heavy sigh on his lips; a magic doorbell rang.

Severus frowned once again, "Sit, we're not through talking." He pointed to the couch till Harry sat, then went to answer the door. "Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, do come in".

Draco came in, following Severus into his drawing room; where Harry sat, his arms crossed over his chest as some of the annoyance set back in.

" ** _Draco_** "

" **Alaric** "

Snape rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed himself; "Must you make enemies with everyone Draco?"

"No, but I need my anger to go somewhere; Potter's disappeared." He shrugged uncerned. "Besides it's not as if you're precious Adonis there didn't start it."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "I started it, now whatever gave you that idea?"

"You went over to--to--" He ground his teeth together in frustration and Harry raised the eyebrow, "Hippogryff got your tongue?"

"They have those where you lived?"

"Of course..." He spoke as if it were obvious.

Draco shrugged answering, "No it hasn't other wise I wouldn't be speaking and I'd be up in the infirmary seeing if I can grow it back. Nothing 'has' my tongue..."

"Then why can't you say what you were obviously trying to say?"

"I just meant that you started it by going to--to--to the Gryffindor Table" He huffed, wanting to put an usavery word in his sentence but something seemed to be stopping his mouth forming the words.

Snape frowned; his own eyebrow half raised, staring at Harry.

Harry shrugged, a smirk tugging on his red lips.

"And why would Alaric going to the Gryffindor Table at dinner be the reason you are 'fighing'?"

"Fighting?" Draco raised his own eyebrow in amusement before shaking his head, "Severus look--"

"No, Draco shut up." Draco scowled at 'Alaric'. "I told you it's his blood purety issues and possible jelousy and that stupid house rivalry thing that I haven't stopped seeing since I got here. I can choose who to date aswell as he can choose his, there shouldn't be any dispute, shit he's taking that six year Ravenclaw out to Hogsmead, I thought I'd do the same and take my own date, but when I chose to pick Neville at Gryffindor...Well you get my point right?" Harry's eyes were a mix between red and green, the two colors swirling together feircely as he spoke.

"Hmm I understand, and why during dinner did you, Draco take leave?"

Looking at his feet and sighing before he spoke, Draco groaned; "I don't know..." He looked confused by his answer for a second before frustration over-road.

"You, don't know?" Severus narrowed his eyes at 'Alaric'.

Draco shook his head, "No...I don't, it's strange; I remember being whispered too, but not precisely what about." He turned frustrated, confused silver eyes on Harry; who just shrugged, he wasn't about to give away what he was.

"Hmm I'm sure it was nothing, it's almost curfew and I'm sure you both wish to rise early for your _dates_. Off you go Draco." He sneered the word, 'dates' and waved Draco out.

"Yeah fine...Night Severus, _Alaric_ " He rubbed his face tiredly and walked out his Professor and Head of House's quarters with a sigh.

"Off to bed with you too then, I have papers to mark."

"You don't wish to speak with me My Lord?"

Annoyance written on his face, Severus spoke with a strain; "No, I do not. I don't think I wish to know what you did to Mr. Malfoy; as long as it was nothing dangerous?"

"It wasn't My Lord" Harry shook his head.

"Very well then; then I do not wish to speak with you."

Nodding Harry stood, "You don't want help with grading?"

Raising an eyebrow Severus shook his head, "No I do not"

Harry bit his lip, standing and figeting; "Is there something _you_ want to speak about perhaps?"

"No...Just, as a Demon I don't need to sleep." Harry shrugged.

"You don't need sleep?" Severus eyebrow's flew up his forehead in wonderment.

"None My Lord"

"Hmm, perhaps as you are no longer a student; I can let you out past curfew for a fly?"

Harry stood straighter, a smirk emerging "A fly My Lord?"

A nod, "A fly, anyway you wish as long as you take precautions to not be seen"

"Of course My Lord" Harry hastened to reassure him. "I won't be, I promise you that My Lord"

"Mm. Off you go then" Severus didn't wait for any further reply before walking to his study.

Almost jumping with excitement Harry rushed out of his Lord's quarters, and ran to the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds; the outside air wooshed over him and through him and he shivered, but not in coldness; the thrill.

Being the creature he was, he no longer needed a broom to fly, all he had to do was close his eyes, calm his racing heart and his wings sprouted with a flurrish from his naked back. *He'd taken off his shirt just moments before, upon setting his feet onto the dew covered grass.

Slowly he lifted into the air, his wings beating around him as he flew higher and higher; the wind chilling and blowing about his messy hair, he laughed as he felt his annoyance disappear, replaced by the thrill of being able to fly without a broom or spell controlling his movements. He flew higher.

unbeknowest to Harry, as he'd been racing up the dungeon stairs, someone had followed him and that person was standing out in the chilling air watching as Harry flew higher and higher up in the sky; with nothing but wings. **WINGS!?**

"WINGS?!" Draco whispered, his eyes wide.

  
**Chapter 7. Being Discovered?**

The following morning Harry stretched as he stood up from lounging on his bed and headed for his ajoining bathroom to ready himself for his date with Neville, he smiled and chuckled briefly at the idea that he was about to go out on a date with Neville of all people, he hadn't even had the slightest idea that Neville was even gay.

//\\\//\\\

Finished with breakfast of bacon and eggs with two buttered peices of toast, and a lovely pumkin juice, Harry stood up and smiling, excused himself.

Standing at the Entrance Hall doors, he waited for Neville Longbottom for their date in Hogsmead; Draco was standing on the other side of the Entrance Hall waiting for his own date to appear; his eyes were trained on Harry in a suspicious way and Harry raised his eyebrows at him with a confused smile on his lips.

"Alaric" Neville greeted him nervously and he smiled sweetly, "No need to be so nervous, I won't bite; hold my hand?" He tilted his head.

Still nervous depite his words Neville walked slowly forward and clasped his hand with Harry's; inside Harry was laughing at his friend, but not in a bad way; he just looked so nervous it was laughable.

Having his date now, Harry took themselves out the doors to join with those climbing into carriages for the ride into Hogsmead; as the day was to progress Draco didn't want to let Alaric out of his sight, so he took it upon himself to sit in the same carriage as Alaric and Neville with his date.

"Why hello" Harry smiled, "I don't believe I know your name? I'm Alaric"

""Max Lickson" The sixth year looked uncomfortable and Harry shrugged inconspiciously and nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah"

"Sleep well Alaric?" Strange question so Harry raised an eyebrow, "It was fine...Yours?"

"Wonderful" Draco mockingly replied.

"Mmhm" Harry looked out the window of the carriage and saw that they had finally reached the town of Hogsmead.

//

It wasn't till a couple hours into their Hogsmead date that Draco and his date seemed to end up in most the places Harry and Neville ended up going.

Harry frowned when he started to notice and looked sideways at Neville to see if he'd realised too, he got a strange look directed at him; "Are they following us?"

"I do think so, yes." Harry frowned.

"Is there anyway we can get rid of them, I kind of like being with you" Neville smiled nervously and let go of his hand to wipe it on his trouser leg; Harry re-grabbed it and nodded with a mischievious smirk.

"Of course" Dragging Neville into a side alley, he took a breath, unable to believe he was about to do this; he brought their lips together.

There was a muffled response as Neville realised what 'Alaric' had done before he melted into the kiss with a muted moan, Harry moaned himself.

 _'Who would of thought? Neville's a good kisser.'_ Pulling Neville closer against his chest Harry wrapped one arm around his waist and put the hand of his other in the dark tresses of Neville's hair.

//

"Come on" Draco worried his lip as he looked around, _'they'd just been infront of us a moment ago, where the Hell did they go?'_

"Why are we following them?" His date whined as he was pulled suddenly into a side alley then gasped, his eyes going wide as he saw who else was occupying the alley.

" _Oh my Merlin_ " He whispered. 

"what?" Draco sneered, frustrated.

Rolling his eyes Max turned him more to the front and pointed at the couple making out and running their hands over each other; Draco's mouth fell to the ground.

"Sweet Merlin" He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't just halucinating; then shook his head as he came to the terms of actually seeing someone kiss Longbottom.

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry leaned back against the brick wall and sucked in a lung full of air that he'd been deprived of; his hands were still resting on Neville's hips.

Neville blushed and licked his kiss swollen red lips.

"Damn" 'Alaric' breathed with his eyebrows half up, his head turned as he heard " _Merlin help me_ " whispered to his left and they rose to full height.

Neville turned his head to his right and saw who 'Merlin help me' had came from at the same time Harry did.

"Draco are you following us?" Harry acted as if he didn't have a clue.

Opening his mouth, no words came forth so he closed it; he just shook his head.

"Been standing there long?" Licking his lips he leaned forward and kissed Neville once more before letting go and turning too properly face the couple.

"Not long" Draco strangled out.

"Long enough though?" Harry nodded.

"I suppose so..." Draco swallowed, "I just remembered I needed to get new quills, come on Max." He quickly dragged his date out of the alley and back into the main street of Hogsmead to the supplies shop.

Harry tilted his head and chuckled, "That was fun" He turned his head to look beside him at Neville, he held out his hand and waited till it was grabbed. "Lets go have some lunch before we head back to Hogwarts, yeah?"

Neville nodded, he was still breathless and flushed.

Harry chuckled again and took them to the Three Broomsticks.

//\\\//\\\

Back at Hogwarts Neville invited him up to Gryffindor Tower to play some chess, he shrugged and accepted; even though he knew the way, he pretended not too and let himself be dragged up to the highest tower in Hogwarts.

He was never good at chess and he didn't expect to be any different; he wasn't. He lost every match he played with the students that had returned.

He laughed everytime he did, and snorted and pretended to sob as he lost spectacularly to Ron Weasley; he earned a hug and a lovely kiss from Neville on the lips when he did that.

He chuckled further when everyone's eyes bugged out and he got a smack as Neville realised he wasn't upset; he poked out his tongue. *He was good at pretending.

//

"Ok enough, I probably should be heading down to the Professor's quarters; sorry." Harry kissed Neville on the lips with a shrug and laughed again at the looks on the occupants of Gryffindor. "Night everyone" He smiled and headed down the many stairs to his Lord's quarters.

//

"Have a lovely day Alaric?" It was sarcastic of course, but Harry still answered it.

"Of course..." Harry furrowed his brow at his name 'Alaric' and turned his head to the green leather couch; in it sat Draco Malfoy, a mocking look on his face.

Harry nodded at him in acknowledgement.

He didn't get one in return, just an eyebrow raised.

"How was your day Professor?"

"Full of incompetent students as always." Harry frowned at that.

"I was one of your 'chaparons' at the Hogsmead Trip today" He sneered with a dismissive hand wave.

"Oh" It sounded like a 'Fair enough _oh_ '.

"Perhaps you should sit Mr. Emerald and stop hovering?"

Nodding and quickly moving to the one armchair that wasn't occupied by Snape,  he sat heavily as he continued to be stared at.

Standing from his chair, Severus stole to his varnished cabinet and pulled out a decanter full of scotch; distributing the alachol into 3 glasses he handed two to the men sitting in his study and sipped his own as he sat.

"Now what is it you want to discuss Draco?" he sounded resigned.

Harry eyed both of them with a furrow in his brow.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point shall I?"

" _Yes_ , please do." Severus held up his glass a centremetre then took another gulp.

Harry gulped down half his drink as he eyed Draco with narrowed eyes; Draco smirked like a Slytherin as he spoke.

"I saw something last night, whether I was out after curfew is errelevent; I'm a prefect. But the thing I saw was something you don't generally see even in the wizarding world; Well I know we have creature's but to have one here at Hogwarts." Draco shook his head in wonderment before continuing, "This creature had great big black wings, but you know it looked human; actually it looked very much like you **Alaric**."

Draco's own head tilted at an angle and he mockingly looked at Harry, "Alot of people don't know much about Slytherin's but Severus you should know better; Most of us are quite observant, luckily for you I'm the only one that's noticed."

"You're not human are you?"

Harry turned his head a fraction to look at his Lord, and raised his eyebrows and flicked his eyes sideways at the other young teen.

Severus made a gesture with his hand as he refilled his glass. 

"No, I'm not."

"And your name isn't Alaric Emerald is it?"

A deep throated sigh from Harry's left made him look up at his Lord as he came closer, "He isn't going to give up and I'm sure he won't tell; he'll want something though I'm sure." "Act yourself" He sighed again in defeat.

Running a hand through his black hair Harry raised from his seat to kneel infront of his Lord, "Yes My Lord"

Turning while he kneeled he looked at Draco with swirling green and red eyes, "No I am not Human and no" He snorted "My name is not Alaric Emerald."

Draco narrowing his eyes in annoyance; almost yelled but he quitened himself before he could, "Then what and who are you?"

"You don't know?" Now Harry raised himself to lean down over Draco, their faces a ruler length apart.

Growling Draco grabbed the front of Harry's vest and pulled him closer towards him, "He disappears and you return, you have the same bright green eyes; I'll give you credit you don't talk the same, your skin is a different color entirely, your eyes almost glow and their brighter, not to mention they turn red when you're angry; I get that now" He nodded, his eyes narrowed further. "You're still short though, those same centremeters and you still get on my nerves...Yeah I know who you are."

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrow, his hands now either side of Draco's head on the back of the couch.

A regal nodd, "Oh yeah, you're Harry Potter."

Harry snorted and once again tilted his head to the right and leaned even closer, his lips an inch from Draco's own, "You're right, but one thing you don't know? **I'm a Demon** "

He leaned away from Draco then and stepped back over to his Lord.

Draco's eyes were widened, "A...."

Harry smirked and nodded, "A Demon"

" _But how_?" Draco all but whispered.

Running a thumb over his bottom lip then licking it, Harry picked up the rock around his neck; "That I think may come down to this? Still a little hazy on the facts" He chuckled when Draco stood and tried to take the rock from his neck and yelped back with a burn on his hand.

"Fuck!" He cradled his injured hand to his chest and narrowed his eyes at the still green rock resting in Harry's palm on it's chain.

"What is that?"

Shrugging he answered honestly, "A rock"

".....A rock"

"A rock" He rolled his eyes.

"Rocks don't do things like that...who gave that to you anyhow?" He wasn't sneering or acting mocking anymore, he was genuinely curious.

Looking back at his Lord and getting a nodd, he turned back to Draco.

"Luna Lovegood"

"That crazy girl in Ravenclaw?" He had a funny look on his face.

"Yes, the very one."

"I would of checked that out before you put that on, but then you are Gr---" He grounded his teeth together and once again narrowed his eyes.

"You did that didn't you?"

"Do what?" He adopted an innocent expression.

"This" He waved at his mouth trying to put enforcis on not being able to say certain things.

"What do you mean, **_this_**?"

"Oh for!" "I can't say certain things, my mouth or voice or something won't let me" He looked frustrated now.

" **OH**!" Harry laughed out right, "that" He nodded, "Yeah I did that..."

"Why?!"

Harry raised an 'are you serious' eyebrow.

"What?" His tone was annoyed and he put his hands on his hips.

"You look very gay in that pose, but I did it because I don't like that you still have those prejudices; it's about time you realised they're not everything, nor are they a _nything_ at all."

"So you stopped me from being able to produce them on my tongue?" Draco now just sounded really confused.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm sorry but I won't reverse it..." Harry shrugged unconcerned.

"What if your...Lord" He made a nodd-type gesture in Severus direction, "told you too, would you then reverse it?"

Biting his lips Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, "His orders are absolute for me, so yes I would have no choice."

Draco nodded slowly, storing that information away; he knew that his Godfather wouldn't make him reverse it though, so he didn't try.

"Now, Draco you know; What do you want?" Severus asked, his words were beginning to slurr; he must of at least had 4 glasses of Scotch already.

Harry frowned at that but shrugged.

"To keep me quiet?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he thought of something, his eyes traveled twice up and down Harry's body and Harry closed his eyes, his head tilted in annoyance.

"No"

"You don't know yet what I was going to ask for." Draco mocked.

"It's still no." His eyes faintly glowed red briefly for enforcis.

"Oh come on; Give me a kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"You sound suspicious that I'm not telling you all I want?"

"Probably because that is exactly what I am."

"Of course; you don't trust me?"

Harry shook his head, "Not particularly."

"Just a kiss, like the one Longbottom got in Hogsmead." He shrugged.

"And if I don't?"

Another shrug, "I'll tell everyone that their saviour is a soul sucking Demon, that'll go over well don't you think?" Draco mocked.

Biting the inside of his mouth and making it bleed, he stepped forward and drew Draco towards his chest; "Don't suck at my soul, I just want a kiss." Harry smiled mockingly as Draco sounded slightly afraid.

"Oh I won't" His eyes got darker in red as they grew closer.

As their lips touched Harry walked Draco backwards, as they fell onto the couch Harry let his blood drip between Draco's open lips; He didn't let him pull away as he felt something drip through is mouth, Harry kissed him deeper this time; it wasn't just a kiss he was giving, it was more than what he gave neville, it was more intense.

It was very sweet, he smirked around the lips he was sucking on.

 _'That's it, stay calm; you'll be fine._ '

Draco whimpered and tried to grab the couch in his fist, a sob escaped as he couldn't; He tried a mumbled ' _Help me Severus_ ' but it didn't reach the Professor through the lips smothered across his; unrelenting.

Finally Harry pulled away and wiped his mouth, his eyes a Blood Blood red, he continued to lick his lips and smirk mockingly as Draco collapsed against the couch in a dead faint.

Severus coming back from his office with a vile to his lips, he narrowed his eyes and widened them as he realised--when his mind cleared-- that his Godson was slumped sideways on his leather couch.

The sobering Potion fully taking effect he rushed forwards in two strides and kneeled beside his Godson, feeling for pulse; he found none.

"What the Hell have you done to my Godson Potter?!"

"Precisely My Lord" Harry smiled dangerously.

Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered as that sentence decifered itselve in his mind, "How dare you" he bit out between clenched teeth, standing and completely turning to face Harry Potter, he lifted his hand and let it fall with a hard **SLAP!** on Harry's cheek.

Shaking his head that wasn't enough for him, "You'll pay" moving forward as Harry continued to step backwards into a corner, he once again lifted his hand, instead though he clenched it and punch Harry straight in the face.

Harry let him rain punches down on him, as he took a break to breath heavily and heal his hand to start again, Harry let his head fall down towards his chest; what Severus didn't know was that every punch he gave, Harry got steadily angrier.

His eyes flashed everytime he struck, they grew so red in color they were almost black, the streaks in his hair changed from Greens and Silvers to plain Bright Reds; his nails grew in length and his wings still out from before were moving with agitation.

"I order you to stay in that spot and you are to do nothing, do you understand me?" Severus snarled.

Harry growled in return and ground out, " **Yes My Lord** "

For twenty minutes he was beaten by his Lord, and grew angrier and angrier; as another minute ticked by and Snape was about to land another blow, a groan and then a scream wripped through the air in the Dungeons.

Snape whipped around, forgetting Harry and running over to his Godson; "Draco, Draco!"

"Se--e-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

//

Harry slid down the wall, his wings limp behind him; black feathers littered the floor as well as his blood, Harry spit some more on the floor beside him and tried to swallow.

Slowly the next three and a half hours ticked by, every minute a new louder scream; Severus swore through the whole thing and Harry grimaced.

When finally Draco sat up and screamed the loudest an hour after, Harry grimaced even further and shrank further against the wall; blood like for his own change, sprayed from Draco's back as his Black feathered wings burst from his back.

Panting he lent forward, almost in two; when Harry leaned slightly forward and narrowed his eyes to look easier at Draco, what he could see was a creature like himself only his hair wasn't black, it was still the white blonde it was prior; only now it was styled different, the top of it spiked up in bits and the front was long on both sides; the tips though if someone were to look closer now held Silver.

Much like his eyes; they themselves were a Molten Silver and their pupil was a very Bright Blue. His nails remained the same as Harry's, coal black in color and long like talons; his wings were also like Harry's only the tips of his wings had Silver feathers.

Harry sighed then coughed as it agitated his throat, luckily his coughing hadn't distracted his Lord from his own Godson; he had continued to stay by the Slytherin as he went through his transformation--it had seemed to look like it hurt worse than what it had for Harry-- Severus whispered urgently to his Godson.

" _Draco? Everything's okay, everything's alright; we can fix this."_ But Draco was slowly shaking his head.

" _No Severus it isn't...no it won't. I'm not longer me am I"_ Draco whispered, the same as when Harry had first turned; but he sneered as he spoke, resentment in every word.

"We will work this out, we'll do all we can; we'll get you back to normal." Severus continued to sound determed, even as his Godson continued to shake his head in defeat.

Harry watched from hooded eyes, his eyes slow to blink; the color going duller. The Snake ring that had formed as he'd made a contract; disolved.

He no longer had a **LORD**.

Lifting himself slowly from his slumped spot against the bloodied wall, Harry dragged himself into the room he was using and collecting all the clothes, he shoved them into a bag and walked back out silently; his face was slowly starting to heal all except the scratch across his left cheek, that looked as if it were going to be a perminent addition to his appearance.

Quietly walking himself passed the two men at the couch, he pushed the door open and slipped out without a sound.

He no longer had a **MASTER**.

  
**Chapter 8. A Lordless Demon And A Newly Turned Demon Without A Sire.**

 **  
** The first thing he did as a Masterless Demon was head straight for London and Grimmauld Place.

His wings not completely healed from Severus' aggressiveness, Harry had to flag down the Knight Bus, and take a bumpy ride to his 'home'. Grimmauld was anything but home to him, but he had no where else to go now; and it still belonged to Sirius, he owed his GodFather to atleast live in it for a while and when he wasn't...keep it clean and don't sell it.

Finally at his stop, he hoped off and walked through the park and into the gate and door of number 12 Grimmauld Place; he was greeted to the sight of a clean Entrance Hallway and a wall without Mrs. Black's screaming Portrait as well as a small Green-Eyed House Elf.

"Dobby?"

"Mr. Potter?" The Elf squeaked confusion in his voice.

"Yeah it is me Dobby, see for yourself if you wish; I changed a bit while I was away. I'm here to live now" Harry tried to smile but ended up just grimacing.

"Dobby believes you Sir; you look like Mr. Potter Senior did."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tilting his head Dobby popped out then right back with a Portrait of James Potter; his Father, only this wasn't the James Potter he'd seen in other photos; he looked similar to what Harry now looked like.

James spoke, which surprised Harry; it hadn't looked like a magical painting. "Son?"

Harry nodded slowly, accepting the hackerchief that popped into existance beside his elbow and wiping blood from his face.

"You've grown big" Their was pride in his Father's voice and a tear pricked the corner of Harry's eye.

"I'm 17..."

"You certaintly are, you've got the Potter creature inheritance."

"What?"

"Creature inheritance, surely someone told you?" His Father looked confused and frustrated put into one emotion.

"No...I didn't know of anything of the kind" Harry angrily replied, "This--" He gestured at himself as he painfully pushed his wings back out "is an inheritance?!"

"Yes...I suppose it wasn't very pleasant, but then even when you do know before hand it still is quite painful." "I'm sorry son" James put his hand on the screen of the painting; wanting to comfort his son.

"Mum wouldn't be in there would she?" Harry bit his lip.

"One moment" His Father wandered out the side of the frame, it stayed empty and still for several minutes before he came in, his hand clasped around Lily Evans Potter's hand.

"Mum!?" Harry let out a sob, collapsing onto the floor; Dobby's magic continued to hold it infront of him.

"Oh sweet heart, look at you" Lily had tears in her eyes, James folded her in a hug.

"Yes dear, he's all grown up." "Unfortunately he inherited the Potter gene..."

"Oh dear, are you alright sweet heart?" Lily looked at him, tears running down her painted face; Harry's own eyes mirrored hers, his cheeks had wet tear stains through blood stains.

"I'm fine, it was a week a go now...Uhm can I ask you something dad?" Harry worried his lip in nervousness.

"Of course, anything"

"Say if someone from the Potter gene were to inherite this and then say...sort of gave the gene to someone else via half kissing and half sucking their soul?"

"Where is the question son?"

"Oh, right uhm. Okay I sort of did just that and he has the gene now...Will he be alright? is there any way to reverse it from his blood?"

James and Lily both looked very worried, "I'm afraid there isn't a way to stop the change, no; I'm afraid he's stuck the same as you. Harry where is this boy?"

"With my old Lord..."

"You had a contract?!" Harry nodded slowly, not sure if having a contract or not was a good thing.

"Is that bad?"

"No, you said had though?"

"Well..The boy was 'family' to him and I changed him, making him become like me; more or less. My old Lord flipped, so to speak; the ring that bound the contract disolved when he'd finished, so I left."

"He beat you...You left...There was a just changed Demon?" James sounded extrememly concerned.

"Yes?"

"Harry James Potter you need to get back there this instant do you understand me? It's inperitive you bring that young Demon here, you are his Sire now; he's lost without you, atleast at first; he'll go mad!" Harry's eyes widened in alarm and he stood quickly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Shaking his wings behind him, blood dripping; he opened the door.

"Dobby, put my parents Portraits in the Drawing Room!" As he yelled and heard the pop behind him, he banged the door behind him and took to the sky with some discomfort.

"Please be alright..." Harry mumbled to the air.

//\\\//\\\

In the Dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco wasn't alright; he'd finally come back to himself or as close too and realised that though Severus was there his Sire was not and he began to panic.

//

Arriving onto Hogwarts grounds, Harry cursed as he realised that it was daylight now and there were students milling about the dew covered grounds. "Shit!" He swore, his eyes traveling around the crowd of students that had gathered around him.

"Is that, that Alaric kid?" Ron spoke, his eyes bugged out, Hermione beside him was keeping him standing by the look of it.

"I believe so..."

"Shit I don't have time for this!" He growled and several people stepped back, his wings flared wide behind him. " **Get out of my way!** " he snarled as he ran quickly through the parting crowd towards the Entrance doors and the depths of the Hogwarts Dungeons.

Crashing through the Professor's living quarters Entrance door, he swore further as he set his eyes on Draco Malfoy and the Professor himself; Severus Snape was sitting a foot back from Draco, his hand clutched to the side of his face where it seemed Draco had done something that reverted to Blood seeping down the side of Snape's face.

"Fuck Draco what have you done?!" Harry yelled, suddenly leaning over the top of the heaving male.

"I--I don't know. Help me!" He cried.

"Calm down, look I'm here now alright?" Harry gently wiped the tears from his cheeks and brushed his fringe from his sweaty face. "It's alright, I'm here now."

Leaning further into Draco's body, he pushed their lips together; hard. Draco gave a muffled response and gave a whimper before he realised it was just a kiss and melted into it.

Pulling back, Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair; "I am sorry, I shouldn't of done it; This isn't anything that Voldemort could of done to you, I've taken you to Hell. I didn't mean for this, I have no control when I'm angry." Harry shook his head, his brow furrowed deeply. "I was born to inherit this, I just saw my Father's Portrait; He inheritated this gene too. And unfortunately I gave you that gene, I am so sorry Draco"

"You're not talking very much like before?"

Shaking his head, wasn't he? "I don't know..."

Draco nodded his head slightly, "What now?"

"I am your Sire, so I'm told; it would be why you flipped when I wasn't here."

He nodded again, that seemed to make sense to him; he moved his head to stare in shame at Severus.

"I hurt him...I didn't mean to" He bit his lip, Harry pulled it from the grasp.

"Don't bite. I know you didn't mean too, partly my fault; I'll fix it." Lifting himself from Draco, Harry strode quickly over to the Professor.

"I can't say I'm sorry Draco hurt you; you hurt me. But I will heal you." Slowly and gently he removed the hand covering the bloodied side then gasped, his eyes widening; their were claw marks across his old Lord's cheek, it stretched from just bellow his left eye till just above his chin.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed his left hand to the area as he closed his eyes; ten minutes of this and some ancient words of magic that Harry didn't have a clue he had ever learned or knew the spell of, removing his hand he revealed perfectly healed skin, it looked as if no one had made such a terrible mark.

"Perfectly healed Professor" Severus looked confused at the wording; knowing why, Harry lifted his finger and showed that the ring had gone, that he no longer belonged to Severus Snape.

"I no longer have a Lord. And till Draco over there--" Harry pointed, "knows how to control himself, he is staying with me. Not that he won't when we come back of course, I'm still his Sire."

Severus didn't know what to say.

Harry left with Draco to Grimmauld Place.

**Chapter 9. Grimmauld Place and Secrets.**

"Alright we're here now; at my home. And your hyperventilating isn't going to help you any, I hope you realise this?" Harry spoke as he removed his torn and bloodied coat and shirt.

Draco just shook his head, he couldn't help it; he was...a _Demon_ now?

"Seriously Draco it isn't help you; calm down" Harry spoke once again, turning to face Draco as he placed both his hands on either side of Draco's head.

"Calm down."

"Calm down?" Draco whispered, ' _How am I supposed to calm down?! I'm no longer a wizard let alone a pureblooded one!'_

Growling low in his throat, Harry's eyes narrowed as he heard Draco's thought.

"Enough with the Pureblood crap, that is why you're panicking? Honestly?!" Throwing up his hands, he quickly spun around and left Draco standing in the entrance corridor.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby squeaked as he popped into appearance.

"Get something to calm him down will you?" He pointed back at Draco's form slouching against the wall.

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Harry nodded with a deep sigh, his hand running frustratedly through his hair.

"Thank you Dobby; uhm, where did you put my Dad's portrait?"

"In Harry Potter Sir's bedroom" He was giving a calming draught to the slouching male as he adressed Harry; Harry nodded with a mumbled "Thank you"

//\\\//\\\

Harry spent sometime in his bedroom talking to his Father's Portrait and his Mother's --Seemed that Dobby had found his Mother's as well as some leather bound journal's--These journal's turned out to be writings of his Father's about his change from Pureblood Wizard to Demonic Wizard or **Demon**.

They also turned out to be very useful informents for Harry and Draco's situations.

//

"Potter?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes a minute before he stepped out of his room and down the stairs.

"It's Harry, but yes what do you want?"

"....Nothing" Draco looked uncomfortable as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Draco what _is_ it?"

"I just uhm...Fuck I just didn't know where you were okay?" At this Draco fell backwards onto the living room's sofa and placed his head in his hands; Harry's expression changed from one of frustrated annoyance to sympathy.

"Is it that bad?" He bit his lip as Draco nodded his head; he didn't remove it from his hands.

"Look I know this is going to be hard, but you need to work your mind around this; you aren't a Wizard anymore. I know it isn't any consolation to say that I am no longer one either, but I'm not and I went through this too; I'm as much a Demon as you are, if not a little more so.

As this is my gene and I have my paren'ts portraits now and journals, I have a little more information to help us **both**. Okay, so please try?"

"Po--Harry, I know now okay? I'm never going to be a Wizard again, I'm stuck like this; and blaming you certaintly isn't going to help, either is you telling me that you're the same. Great if you know how to help us both, but I don't want your sympathy, got it?" Draco scowled as he lifted his head and stared at his Sire.

"I don't want this, but that isn't going to change and I expect neither is you being my Sire?"

Harry shook his head.

A sigh, "I didn't think so."

"It will get better though, you won't rely on me as much as you progress with your powers."

"Lovely" Draco scowled as he spoke sarcastically.

His Sire winced at the tones then sighed, "I don't know what to do at the moment okay, just eat some food." He shrugged.

"Food?"

A nod, "I had Dobby contact a friend; she knows."

"......"

"Luna"

"Luna; Luna Lovegood knows?" An incredulous look.

"Apparently" Harry shrugged, "That neither matters or makes a difference; she knows and has the right foods, so I took advantage of that." "Go to the kitchen and eat,  _then_ for Merlin's sake please go shower; you smell of sweat and blood."

"Shouldn't you?"

A nod, "I've already had my shower but I will come and eat with you soon, I just have to go over a few things first; I'll join you in 10 minutes or so, Alright?"

"Alright" He nodded and stood, walking in the direction Harry indicated.

" _Good_ " Harry whispered as he watched Draco trudge into the kitchen.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir?"

"Please run a bath for Draco"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir" A pop as he went to do just that.

//

"A trip to the Lovegood's I suppose then..."

Standing and walking to the door, Harry looked back a second before he walked out and apparated to the lovegood's.   
  
The house was more of a cottage, much like the Weasley's they lived on the outskirts of London itself; on a hill their cottage sat; both sides surrounded by dridgeble plums.   
Walking up the hill to the stoop, he knocked briskly on the door.

"Mr Lovegood?" The door opened a crack, "Mr Potter?"

A frown, "Yeah it is, may I come in; I wish to discuss something with you."

"Of course, come in." Xenophelious Lovegood opened the door further as he stepped to the side.

"You wanted to discuss something Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah about Luna actually."

"What about my Luna?"

"I wanted to know how she could of known I was..." He frowned, as he didn't understand either how her father could of known.

"A Demon?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, but how do you know Sir?"

He smiled dreamily like his daughter, "My Luna speaks of you often Mister Potter; she knew."

"But how?"

"My Luna is very special"

" _Yeah...very special"_ Harry muttered.

"You see, when her mother died when she was 7; Luna is a very strong girl, but she was devistated. I myself Mister Potter don't know how, but one day she disappeared and she returned to me un-like her little self. She was like you, perhaps she is more the person you should speak too."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Go to Hogwarts and speak with her, but before you go--" Harry had stood to leave, his hand on the doorhandle; Xenophilous grabbed his wrist as he turned it, "Give this to my Luna when you see her."

Nodding again Harry turned it the rest of the way and left, disapparating back to Grimmauld Place and Draco.

//\\\//\\\

When he got back and stepped into the front door; he froze in his tracks. There in the entryway stood Severus Snape and the very person he wanted to speak with, but he ignored her as he turned to yell at Snape.

"Get out my house!"

Severus eyebrows rose high, "I beg your pardon?"

"No beg yours, why the **Hell** are you in my house!?"

"He has every right to be here Harry" Luna spoke softely, dreamily; he shook his head.

"No I don't think so; get out my house this second." He stomped his foot for enforcise.

"She is right, I have every right to be here Potter." He smirked.

"And how so?" Harry sneered.

"Draco"

"Draco?" His adonis features scrunched in confusion.

There was a yell after Draco's name was spoken, "Harry? Harry is that you?" As he yelled, he stepped around the corner and his eyes traveled over to the two people in the hidden house; he leaned against the wall with a worried expression.

"What do you mean Draco?" Harry turned his head back to Luna and Snape.

"Because Draco is here, Professor Snape has every right to be here."

"Once again she's right, you see when you left abruptly after Draco's change; he wasn't in his right mind; I took advantage of that; hah you see I already had a feeling because of what I'd done our contract had dissolved quite quickly, I needed another; I made another." He smirked the entire speech, mockingly splaying his hand out in Draco's direction; still of course with a smirk plastered on his face.

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, "Get out."

"Oh I don't think so." A mocking sneering smile.

"I said get out" Harry growled, "If I were you, and I'm glad I'm not; I would get out of my house before you see how mad Demons can get. I promise you it won't be pretty" ' ** _You will be a messy bloody spot on my newly painted entrancehall._** '

"I'm not going anywhere without my Demon." That same mockingly uncaring smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow in wonderment, shaking his head; his eyes turned fresh blood red. 'The _Professor_ is treading dangerous ground.'

"I'm warning you _Professor_ get out my house." He spoke calmly, but his words sounded all the more threatening; his claws revealed themselves.

"I am not leaving this house without my Demon." He snarled, stepping forward.

Harry spoke as he stepped forward, centermetres from Severus Snape's face; his lips whispered the words against Severus' own. " _It's incredible isn't how having my parents journals can give so much interesting information; they're very informing books. You see I am his Sire; that boy isn't go anywhere."_ He finished by spitting in Severus face with a nip close to his lip; Severus took a step back.

Harry's wings sprounted with horned tips as Severus spoke, "Draco get infront me, now."

Draco's eyes looked between the two, his eyes were worried but his feet took the steps without his permission and he whimpered; Severus smirked, his left eyebrow raised in triumph.

"Now claw him with your Demon nails." He whispered this from behind Draco, into his ear; Draco shivered and whimpered further as he shook his head frantically.

"No--no..." But as he stuttered, his hand like his feet were moving for him; before the claws could touch Harry's skin, he grabbed Draco's wrist.

 ** _"I don't think so."_** His words were like steel and fire, **"Put that hand down, _now._ " **

He dropped his hand from Draco's wrist and it dropped heavily to his side; a releaved sob escaping his dry throat; he hadn't wanted to hurt his Sire.

Severus eyes widened incredulously, "What?"

_"Like I said before yes? My parent's journals are amazingly informant about our species as this was my inheritance and my Fathers before mine and his Father's before his and so forth and so on; it's all written down. All very interesting" Harry smirked evilly._

_"I am Draco's Sire; he listens to me and me alone. Whether he has a Master or not, he will never properly listen to them; because he doesn't belong to anyone but me. He is my Demon, and mine alone. He listens to me. He belongs to me."_ Harry was once again centermetres from Snape's incredulous face, this time Harry's sharp teeth did bite into Severus Snape's bottom lip; drawing blood and he licked it up with a moan.

Leaning further into the older man, Harry whispered once again in his ear, blowing air. " ** _Get out my house Severus Tobias Snape, before I take you to Hell too._** _"_

He could hear the inaudible gulp as Severus took a invisible deep breath and stepped around the angry Demon, Harry turned narrowed eyes on him as Snape left.

Harry turned back around and spoke to Luna, who he'd ignored the entire time. "Go into the living room, I still need to speak with you." She didn't move. "Go!" He snapped and she jumped, rushing from the room to wait where she was told.

_Sob Sob Sob Sob  
Drip Drip Drip_

He spun slowly to the noise; it was Draco.

Crouching down infront of the other young male, Harry tried to pry the hands from his face.

"Draco?"

Sob sob sob sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
" _Draco?_ "

Sob Sob Sob Sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
"Draco come on talk to me?"

Sob sob sob sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
He tried once more to pry the hands from the face; he came out unsuccessfull.

Sob Sob Sob Sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
"Draco? Stop this..Look at me atleast, please?" The gentleness didn't work either.

Sob sob sob sob   
Drip Drip Drip

Sob Sob Sob Sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
" ** _Draco._** Draco cut this out, you are not a child; stop acting like one and talk to me!" The frustrated voice didn't help any, if only; it seemed to make it worse.

Sob sob sob sob  
Drip Drip Drip   
Splosh splosh   
Sniffle sniffle sniffle  
Sniffe sniffle sniffle  
  
"Please Draco?"

Sob Sob Sob Sob   
"Le--Leave me"  
Drip Drip Drip   
"Aa--Alone"   
  
"Draco please?"

Sob sob sob sob   
"N--No"   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
Harry sighed.

Sob Sob Sob Sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
Draco sighed.   
  
Sob sob sob sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
Running his hand across his face in frustration and defeat, Harry stood, heading into the Living room to discuss the situation with Luna Lovegood.

"Alright, time for us to discuss this."

"Discuss what Harry?" She asked dreamily.

"Oh I don't know...maybe oh how you knew I was a Demon?" He shrugged as if it were obvious.

"I did tell you when I was in fourth year and you in fifth that I saw my mother die when I was seven; experimenting with her potions, it went wrong. I thought that I could get her back, the way I went around getting that probably wasn't the best way; I made a deal with a Demon, but he wasn't a nice Demon like you, Draco or myself; he was the worst and he took my soul from me."

"But you must of known that it wasn't possible to bring her back?"

She nodded sadly, looking into her tea cup --Dobby having brought tea just minutes earlier-- "I knew, but I was only seven and I was devastated that my mother was gone and I'd seen it."    
  
"How did you know **I** was a Demon though?" He watched her swirl the tea inside with a finger.

"That Stone I gave"

"The stone?" He was confused. "I don't understand"

"When I saw you at King's Cross Station in Platform nine and three quarters before we hopped onto the Train to go to Hogwarts for this term, I had that Stone; it's special. It told me you were a Demon, it showed me yourself as a Demon."

"How?"

"I said it was special; it's not from here."

"It's from...." She nodded, he didn't have to finish.

"But I still don't understand how?" She finally looked up at him, and sucked her finger of tea. "....Why did you give me this Stone?"

"It was never mine to have, it was yours; I just found it for you."

"Mine?" He was getting more confused by the minute.

"On your seventeeth Birthday is when you would of come into your Demon heritage; you would of already gone on a quest, I suppose? To get that Stone before your seventeeth Birthday hit."

"I was already Seventeen before I became a Demon; it started after you gave me the Stone in the carriage."

"I don't honestly know but I think, because no one had told you before hand that you were going to get a creature inheritance on your seventeeth Birthday, you hadn't gone on your quest to get that Stone, so it wasn't in your possession. When I gave it to you, it triggered the inheritance and you started to change."

"So the Stone is the key to inheriting my Demon heritage?" Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow but she shook her head, "No I think you would of still gotten it later on, the Stone just helps I think to stem the pain of becoming a Demon; I never had a Stone when I changed, I'm sure it was less painful when you turned because you had that Stone." She nodded resolutely.

"Oh..." He sighed, trying to imagine what it would of been like to not have a Stone and go through becoming a Demon. "What does it feel like without a Stone?"

She sighed, "How do I put this...? Like a thousands knifes stabbing your entire body over and over till it no longer felt alive? A thousands bolts of lightening running through your veins and putting them on fire?"

Harry's eyes bugged out and he gasped, thinking of Draco and the amount of pain he must of gone through to be the way he was now. ' _I am so sorry Draco, I am so sorry.'_

A tear ran down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away.

"I'm sorry I have to go check on Draco..Oh! Your dad wanted me to give this to you" He stood quickly, handing over the necklace as she stood to recieve it; and raced out to the entrancehall and crouched once again infront of a still sobbing Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Sob Sob Sob Sob   
Drip Drip Drip   
  
"Draco I am **_so_** sorry." He muttered quietly, pulling Draco forward into his chest.

There was a break in the sobbing as Draco let out a surprised gasp.

"I am **_so_** sorry." The words this time were muffled into Draco's messy blonde hair; he still hadn't gone for a bath.

Sob sob sob   
Drip Drip   
"Ha--Harry?"   
  
_Sob Sob sob sob_  
Sob Sob sob sob   
\--These sobs came from Harry, his tears dripping into the messy blonde hair his face was mashed into.-- 

Sniffle Sniffle  
"Ha--Harry?"

 _Sob Sob sob sob_  
Sob Sob sob sob   
  
"Shhhh" Harry's hand ran over his back in soothing circles, oblivious to being the one that now needed the comfort.

Sniffle Sniffle   
"Harry?"

His breath wooshed passed Harry's ear and made him shiver, pulling Draco closer to his chest; **His** back now against the opposite wall as he continued to hold Draco close, oblivious to his own need to be held the same way.

Suddenly they both heard the Floo flare to life as Luna Lovegood obviously left.

**  
Chapter 10. The Sire Begins To Understand.**

The sun hadn't yet made it's way through Harry's curtains when Draco burst through his door breathing heavily, his eyes wide in real fear.

Pushing himself up on his hands Harry closed his eyes then opened them tiredly, "Draco?" He nodded frantically, closing the door and coming further into the room; Harry eyed him more carefully, he looked restless and jittery; he sat up further against the headboard.

"What's the matter?" He frowned when Draco looked at his feet and shook his head slowly.

"Draco, why are you in my room at this hour of the morning?"

"I--I...I had a nightmare."

Harry eyebrows shot up his forehead, "You--you had a nightmare?"

Draco slowly nodded his head, biting the inside of his mouth and edging back slowly to the door; feeling unwanted.

"Draco why did you come to me after your nightmare?"

He shrugged uncomfortably, his eyes downcast to the carpet.

" _Draco?_ "

"I--I--" He sighed heavily, his eyes still not coming up from the floor. "I--I don't know okay? I just..I don't know" He leaned, slumping against the door.

Scratching his head, Harry leaned over the side of his bed to rumage through his side table, looking for his Father's journals. " _I wonder..._ " He muttered under his breath as he flipped through the book quickly, stopping on a page that looked informing.

__ 'Journal Entry number; ?'   
  
Okay well I never did make a changling so I can't really tell you any about it, but I remember that my Father did make one so I'll paraphrase what he wrote in his own journals to me, not that I ever want you to make a changling though I suppose if you do there isn't much I can do and I won't mind, but I'd rather you didn't. From what my Father (Your GrandFather) said in his, it's a big responsiblity. 

__[Son, making a changling is a very big responsiblity as I've rather found out the hard way, changing (accidently) my best friend. To say they will be pissed with you afterwards is an understatement, if you were ever going to make a changling I suggest, do it with somebody you barely know; saves you the hardache and guilt; well at least a little anyway.  
Now a changling will rely on you most of the rest of their lives and as their now Demons? that's quite a while heh. Anyway, wheither they gain a Master or not they are bound to you more than them; you are their 'soul' Master; they listen to your orders and yours alone. If their other Master asks them to do something you don't think you would like, they won't be able to do that task/order.   
You can also tell them they are not allowed to follow certain orders and they will follow you, even if their other Master tries to change those; they are not allowed to follow.   
Another thing, because they rely on you quite abit, they will come to you with their problems; your like a 'Father' so to speak to them. They are learning things over again, learning new things; they in a sense are like a new born child; you need to help them proceed and succeed in their endevers. You will definetely test your patience and anger, so be careful.] 

_There really wasn't much else on that page, he mostly repeated himself; but their you are, if you ever make a changling there are some things you need to pay attention too. One thing though that probably isn't for this page.....Finding a love when you're a Demon is very hard, but you will find that special someone that either won't mind who you are, or they are themselves a Demon. (No matter what sexual orientation you are; keep your mind open anyhow.) << Make sure to keep in mind the signs of a potential lover/ mate. << We have those Son. _Harry imagined that his Father nodded by the end of the page.

Nodding himself though, Harry placed the book back into the second draw of his bedside table and leaned back against the headboard, bekoning Draco over to his side.

Draco eyed him carefully and with suspicion as he walked over to him; Harry pulled him down and against his naked chest.

"Relax, I just want to comfort you; wanna talk about it?" His words were gentle as Draco gradually melted into him and shook his head.

"Are you sure? some times it helps to talk about your nightmares."

He shook his head again, "I don't want too; I don't want to relive it again, even in my nightmares." He sighed, his hand slowly and shakily edging its way onto Harry's chest.

Harry's left eyebrow slowly rose as he looked down at the hand edging its way onto his naked chest; but he just smiled softely and let it.

//

They fell asleep like that, waking up though sometime during the afternoon; their bodies were wound around each others, One of Draco's pale legs between Harry's, his left hand was resting in the dip of Draco's hip, Draco's hands resting between their faces.

Harry's face was morphed into something showing the sweetness, cuteness and abserdity of _them_ curled around each other in sleep; Draco was still blissfully unaware.

Moving his free hand from Draco's hip he ran it slowly up his body to the side of his face, where his fingers gently brushed the blonde hair from Draco's soft pale cheek.

' _What am I doing?'_ Harry thought as he continued to run his fingers back and forth gently across Draco's soft --starting to flush-- cheek.

Draco's eyelashes started to flutter against his slightly flushed cheeks; Harry quickly pulled away the finger that was gently running over Draco's bottom lip, just as he pulled it away Draco's tongue caught the end of it.

Inhaling a gasp, Harry bit his lip.

" _Harry?_ " His eyes were slowly opening to slits, flickering awake.

"Yeah, afternoon.." Harry smiled softly as Draco pushed himself up on his elbow and yawned cutely; rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right fist.

"It's afternoon?" Draco still sounded tired; he fell back down to the bed, his head falling near Harry's chest and his right hand falling atop Harry's side.

Chuckling Harry nodded down at the eyes looking tiredly up into his.

"Oh.." Another cute yawn.

"Go back to sleep Dray" ' _What? I must be insane...'_ Harry bit his lip and looked back down to Draco's face but he'd already fallen back to sleep, so he had no idea if Draco had heard the variation of his name _or not_.

//\\\//\\\

 " _Harry?_ " He whispered, hesitantly running a hand through Harry's bed hair; he got a mumbled response.

"Harry?" He spoke a little louder; another mumbled response.

"Harry wake up, I think someones at the door." Having put himself up on his elbow to lean down and whisper in Harry's ear, he wasn't expecting what came next after the known mumbled response.

Leaning up sleepily Harry's lips collided roughly with Draco's; his eyes slid wide open at the unmistakeable moan around the lips crushed to his.

' _Did I just moan? From Potter--'_ He interrupted his own thought as he shook his head.

Harry's own eyes fluttered open as he felt something move against his lips, they widened drastically as he found what that 'something' was; he actually pushed Draco off the bed in his haste to move away.

Rubbing his head and his arse as he stood up, Draco frowned with a slightly hurt look. "Someone's at the door, I'll go get it." He mumbled, continuing to rub his head in hurt.

//

Walking slowly down the stairs, Draco rubbed angrily at his stinging eyes; getting to the door he swung it open on the very people he least of all wanted to see.

"Granger, Weasleys, Longbottom?" His face instead of it's usual sneer morphed into extreme confusion and slight annoyance.

They looked surprised, "Malfoy?" Ron grouched, "What are you doing at Grimmauld Place?"

"Why are you?" Draco retorted.

//

Upstairs Harry sighed and threw his head in his hands, "What the hell?!"

Sitting up there for another couple of minutes before deciding he needed to explain, Harry rushed downstairs in his trackies and froze mid step on the last step of the stairs as he noticed his friends in the doorway.

"Draco?" Harry inquired, slowling coming forward; he couldn't backtrack they'd already seen him.

Draco ignored him, his head bowing low; his teeth clenched, his eyes glacial.

Sliding up to him, Harry tilted his head slightly and sighed with frustration. 'Fuck'.

"Alaric Emerald? What are you doing here...How do you know about this place?" Ron spoke confused.

"The _Professor_ " Harry tried very hard to say it without scorn, but he didn't quite succeed if the strange looks he was getting were any indication.

"Professor Snape brought you to this house?" Hermione herself looked suspiciously at him with narrowed eyes.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why ever not?" He shrugged.

"Because it isn't his place to bring you here, it's our friends." She looked defensive and he held up his hands in his own defense.

"Don't blame me, he brought me here."

"Why are you still here."

"Your friend is Harry Potter right?" ' _sounds so strange to speak my own name in refrence to **'somebody else'**_.'

"Yes" They all chorused, Harry nodded as if he'd known this; which he had.

"Harry Potter let me stay here."

"What?" All again.

Harry's head turned back to Draco, "Why do I keep repeating myself, have you all got a problem hearing?" This came out sounding annoyed instead of half-heartedly joking.

Ron started to look angry, "It's a weekend, we got permission to come here to see if our Best Friend was here; if he let you stay here and that asshole with you, where is he? What have you done with him?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Done with him?"

"Yes!" Spat into his face and he leaned back his other brow lifting.

"I haven't done anything to your friend--" ' _Not exactly true...My heritage made me a Demon, does that count?_ '

"I'm sure he's fine where ever he is; I have no clue." A put-upon defensive one shouldered shrug.

"Harry would never let Malfoy into his house." Hermione, her features never changed to anything other than anger and suspicion as she either spoke or listened to him.

"How am I to know how your friend works? He allowed Draco here when I asked, last time I heard him."

"Heard him?" Neville spoke quietly.

Harry nodded, "I've never seen Harry Potter, I've only heard him and read letters." "I wrote him a letter and the owl must of found where ever he was." Harry shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Heard him how?" Hermione.

"Floo?" Harry, he put on an obvious expression again.

"Floo him then." Ron ordered annoyed, Harry's eyes narrowed and turned red.

"Floo him? I don't know where he is to Floo him." He leaned towards his best friend and hissed into his face; this was all very tedious, he just wanted to straighten things out with Draco about before.

"If you'll excuse us, we have things to discuss." He went to close the door but several shoes stopped it in it's tracks, and a clawed hand.

"Draco?" He raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Let them continue to speak, this is more important; atleast to them, the least you could do is hear them out, their missing their best friend." His glacial eyes narrowed in their own annoyance and anger at him.

Taking in a deep frustrated breath, Harry turned back to the gathered people in his doorway,

"You know the least you could do is invite us into _our best friends house_ " Hermione snarked at him and he raised his eyebrows in amazment; he knew Hermione had an angry side but she'd never snarked to anyone before.

"Fine fine, come in then" He pushed the door back with a fake smile; it hit the wall with a **THUD** ; his hand swung back behind him as he and Draco stepped either side to let them pass through to the living room.

//

They sat in that living room in complete silence for almost an entire hour, Harry's arms were folded against his chest as he sat in 'Harry's' favorite armchair; Draco sat the farthest away from Harry and he frowned at everyone.

"Hey Malfoy, why do you look different?" Fred Weasley, strange why he was there; they didn't go to Hogwarts anymore.

"You look paler than before Malfoy, turned into a Vampire?" Ron mocked with an ugly smirk.

Harry frowned at his friends, they didn't seem to be acting _quite_ like themselves; ' _Though I suppose, there are sides I still don't know about them **after seven years together**_.' His mind's voice got higher in pitch as it finished it's sentence.

Draco smiled mockingly, his eyes still an angry glacial. "I'm not a Vampire" He stood slowly and made his way over to Ronald Weasley, leaning down, his hands either side on the armrests, he whispered threateningly. "I'm a Demon."

Ron's eyes bugged out at those three little words. "De--De--Demon?" He stuttered.

Draco nodded, a wicked smile on his pale lickable lips.

"Want to know something else?" He whispered further.

Ron swallowed and shook his head frantically as Draco got closer; he spoke anyway.

" ** _Alaric Emerald_** \--" He enforcised the names thickly "--is a Demon too. _He made me_." His eyebrows went up and back down before he blew into Ron's face and stood straight, striding back over to the armchair he'd been sitting on; he sent a smirk Harry's way when he saw the annoyed look directed at him.

"You're..That's why you had wings?" Ron asked incredulous, he looked even slightly afraid as he adressed Harry.

"Hah, what did you think I was?"

Ron shrugged, "A veela? You look like a sex god, and I'm straight and engaged."

"With a baby on the way?" Harry raised his eyebrow and turned his head in Hermione's direction; her hand protectively went to her stomach.

"Yeah" Ron scrunched up his face in confusion. "How did you know that? she isn't showing yet."

Harry lifted his shoulders high with an innocent smile.

Everyone dispite himself and Draco narrowed their eyes.

"Granger's pregnant, yikes." Draco muttered under his breath.

Turning his head and tilting it, Harry gave Draco a 'shut up' look and turned back to the rest of the group.

"What exactly are you in this house for, you know as your friend is actually not here?"

They all shrugged, "Maybe you'll get mail from him today..." Hermione said softly.

Moving his head back to Draco, he gave a look before turning it back shaking his head, "I don't think so..."

"Why not, it's possible isn't it?" Neville.

"If you hadn't realised it's late into the afternoon, if I were going to get mail from your friend I would of got it already. Besides what would he have to write to me about? I don't know him." He made that annoyed, obvious expression.

"Maybe we should go, we're obviously staying our welcome." George, eyeing Harry and Draco.

Harry brisquely nodded, eyes slowly spreading back to green.

"Fine let's go; we're obviously not going to find Harry here. Let's keep looking we have till Monday before we have to go back to classes." Ron stood, grabbing Hermione's hand and they all left; disapparating to who knows where to find himself.

Harry shook his head, breathing deeply out.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Draco spoke, sitting sideways in the armchair; eyeing his blackened fingernails with distaste.

Sighing he sifted his hand through his less messy hair, "I don't know..I guess I'm not ready?"

"Not ready for what?" He still didn't turn around.

Another sigh, "Not ready to tell them I'm not me anymore?"

"Is that the real reason you won't tell them? Because you're a Demon now?" Still looking at his fingernails.

Biting the inside of his mouth, "Yes?" "No?" A deep breath out, "I don't know.."

"Potter just because you are a Demon now, doesn't mean you're any less the Harry Potter you were before; You don't seem that different too me." Harry saw Draco's head shake over the edge of the chair.

"You don't get it Draco; I'm not Harry Potter anymore."

"Then who are you?" This time Draco did turn around in his chair, a frustrated look crossing his face.

Rubbing his eye Harry only shook his and shrugged.

"Potter, look at me." Harry shook his head again slowly.

"Look at me!" There was a gulped sob at the end as he was yelling at his Sire.

Looking up, Harry's eyes wandered over Draco's features. "What?"

"Who do you _think_ you are? If not Harry Potter?" He rested his head on his arms across the armrest.

A shrug, "I don't know Draco okay? I'm not saying I'm not Harry Potter, because I know I am; I just-- I just don't f _eel_ like him anymore."

Draco remained silent.

"I feel different, and not just because I'm no longer an actual wizard. I like the carefree attitude, the silence of having no 'fans' or publicity. I miss my friends, but I've liked the abesence of them for a while; seeing them in my house just before, looking for me; I almost laughed, I didn't feel guilty at the least. It's cruel I'm doing this to them I know that...I just--They need to understand I think that the Harry Potter they knew no longer exists; I'm different now and not just because I'm a Demon.

They said that I would of never let you in my house; they're wrong, atleast now they are. Before our sixth year I wouldn't of, but after? Yes I definetely would of. I was even going to try and be civil to you our seventh year this term; but things changed, I turned and... so on and so forth." Harry shrugged before he took a breath and went on.

"I could pretend like this forever, but I know I can't do that; eventually I know I'm going to have to tell them, and I think apart of me is afraid of what they'd _say_ , what they'd _do_."

Draco tilted his head, biting his lip, he opened his mouth then closed it again; remaining silent.

"We go to Hogwarts in the next couple days and you're telling them." Draco bit his lip hard, drawing blood as he defied the bond; ordering his Sire to do something he didn't want.

Harry eyed him, his eyes swerling between red and green.

He stood slowly, pushing himself up, hands either side on the armrests; he took delibrate slow steps over to Draco and his armchair and leaned down, grabbing Draco's chin he lifted his head up to look at him.

" ** _Draco_** " His name sounded dangerous on those lush blood red lips; looking closely they were bleeding, obviously Harry had bit his lip hard too. Harry bent down bringing his lips close to Draco's own blood soaked lips, his tongue poked out, licking up a drop of blood as it spilled over Draco's own lush lips.

Draco tried to mutter something but his bottom lip was caught between razor sharp Demon teeth. "Hush" Harry licked his bruised, cut lip once again before pushing Draco back into the other sides armrest, crushing his bloodied lips to Draco's own bloodied swollen lips; cutting off any further words.

**  
Chapter 11. Confessions And Truths.**

When they woke up it was the next day and they'd slept on the floor of the living room, Draco's shirt was on the lamp, each of their pants were on the edges of the chairs.

"Draco?" Harry rubbed his eyes, dropping his head suddenly when he felt a hand atop of his underwear covered cock; he raised an eyebrow but smiled chuckling.

"Draco?" He nudged his changling with a finger to his sensitive neck.

"uhhhasjfhssf" was muffled into his chest, drool along side it being smeared; Draco scrunched his face, pulling it away yawning. "Eww..." He rubbed his own drool off his cheek.

Harry chuckled, "Good Morning Dragon."

Draco smiled, an amused eyebrow raised at the nickname but shrugged mentally.

"Are we heading to--" Harry cut him off with a nodd as he stood, reaching down to pull Draco to his own feet.

//\\\//\\\

"Hogwarts." Harry muttered, sighing as they headed up the dirt road to Hogwarts Castle.

"It'll be fine Harry." Draco assured, reaching hesitantly down to grab Harry's hand.

Harry smiled softly at him, _'We've certaintly come along way...'_ "You're right, let's go."

//

The moment they walked through the doors to the Great Hall, it went eerily silent.

Harry inaudibly gulped, as did Draco beside him.

"Misters Emerald and Malfoy, so lovely to see you're back at Hogwarts. Where have you been?" Headmistress Minerva McGongall inquired.

"We'll techniqually I don't go here..." Harry swallowed. "Well...Alaric doesn't anyway."

"I beg your pardon?" She walked around the table and down the steps of the Head Table, Snape behind her.

"I said Alaric doesn't anyway" Harry shook his head and took a deep breath, squeezing Draco's hand tighter. "Alaric Emerald doesn't exist."

She frowned and turned to her left, her eyes inquiring Severus; he shrugged unconcerned.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?"

"Exactly what it means, he doesn't exist."

"Then who are you young man?"

This is where Harry looked worried at Draco, who squeezed his hand back tightly and nodded with enforcis.

A deep held in breath, he let it out as he spoke quickly "HarryPotter"

"I'm sorry?"

"Harry Potter" He spoke slowly in defeat, most the Hall's ocuppants gasped and several actually fainted; one of those? Ronald Weasley.

Surprisingly for McGonagall, **her** eyebrows flew up her forehead as her eyes got wide.

"No you couldn't possibly.." She didn't sound so sure of herself.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Seems Ron was awake.

"I assure you I am." "Ron calm down" He didn't turn his head to face him as he spoke, he just continued to stare at McGonagall and the rest of the Hall as they processed this new shocking information.

Severus smirked slightly, "Prove it."

Harry's head tilted in annoyance as he let go of Draco's hand, he strode up to Snape and McGonagall; he lifted his slightly wavy fringe to reveal his 'boy who lived(twice)' scar.

"Happy now?" "Identity proven?" McGonagall nodded warily as she saw Harry's eyes change from brightest green to the darkest red.

He sighed heavily and turned when something was thrown at his head, he narrowed his eyes in Ron's direction. "Did you just throw that?" He growled as he pointed down at the smashed glass goblet.

"Yeah I did! How dare you?!" Ron shouted, standing from his seat and heading quickly for the spot Harry was standing looking pissed.

"How dare I what Ron?"

"How dare you let us thing you had disappeared!? How dare you make us think you're somebody else!?"

"How dare I? Very easily." Harry nodded for enforcis as he took two steps closer to his angry friend.

"Why would you even do such a thing, you arsehole!"

"Because I can? It doesn't make me an arsehole."

"The fuck it doesn't!"

"Language Mister Weasley" McGonagall abolished.

"It doesn't, you know what I am now; look how angry you are." He waved a hand at him.

"I'm not angry at that, I'm angry at you in general for being such a dick to us; we've been your best friends for seven years Potter, and you treat us like this?! You're no better than the guy you're fucking!!" He spat.

Harry's eyes flashed, "What?" he spat venemously himself.

"You heard me."

"No I don't think I did, maybe you'd like to repeat it for me?" Harry mocked, taking two more steps closer to his rapidly becoming ex best friend.

"I said, Potter." He snarked, "That I'm not angry at you becoming a Demon, I'm angry at _you_ in general for being such a dick to us; your best friends for seven years who have always treated you like a friend should, and you treat us like this. You're no better than the guy you're fucking!" 

"That's what I thought you said; want to know something **really** interesting Ronald Weasley, if you think I've been a dick than fine think I've been; go ahead I don't care. I'll admit maybe you're right, I have been a bit. The only reason being I wanted some time off from being the beloved boy hero, I wanted a break; I never wanted to be and it only got worse as I got older, more so after I ended the war.

I have busted my arse off for the Wizarding World, had my childhood sacrificed for the well being of the Wizarding World that I'd never seen until I became eleven and was brought here by Hagrid. But you know something else, interesting you'd say you've never treated me like shit, because you know that's not the least bit true, is it now?

You treated me like shit in fourth year with the tri-wizard tournament, half of that year you treated me like shit because you thought that I put my name in that cup, you never believed I didn't till it was proved, you never listened to me; your _best friend_. Don't you _dare_ tell me you never treated me like shit!"

"Oh and if you mean Draco? At this moment he's twice the fucking man you are! And for your lovely wrong information, we're arn't sleeping together." He heard a releaved sigh at that and he smirked, chuckling mockingly, " ** _Yet_** "

Ron's eyes bugged out and the Hall full of the populis of Hogwarts; including Draco's but he just laughed in amusement, they'd almost had sex that night.

Harry chuckled himself at the whole Halls expressions and his Dragon's.

"Quite finished fucking with me now Ron?"

"Calmed yourself now Ron?"

"Being mature now Ron?" 

"Being mature enough to become a Father in nine months?" Harry mockingly asked.

Swallowing his anger, Ron spoke quietly yet the whole of Hogwarts heard it. "I am, but you won't ever see our child or childrens for that matter. Luckily my best friend Harry Potter never showed up, it would of been awkward to take back my words of him being our child's GodFather." Ron spun around on his heels, walking back over to his Fiancee` he helped her to her feet and he dragged her from the Hall.

Harry blinked, _'GodFather?' 'wait what the fuck just...!?'_

"Harry?" Draco asked gently, a hand on his arm suddenly.

Harry shook it off, "What the fuck just...?"

Draco swallowed, opening and closing his mouth; "You just lost your best friends."

He wasn't the one that spoke it, Severus Snape did; with a mocking sneering smile no less.

Harry frowned and turned; tilting his head, " _I really want to kill you._ "

Severus eyes widened at the threat, but he sneered; "You don't have the guts Potter."

" _You sure about that?_ "

"Of course, I've taught you seven years; I do take the time to know my own students Potter."

" _Obviously, you weren't paying attention when I turned or even just minutes prior then; as I am no longer the same Harry Potter from months ago prior to my turning._ "

"I highly doubt you'd have the guts to kill me Potter."

Harry smiled a dangerously sweet smile, similar to the one Harry gave Draco before he had been turned, Harry stepped forward half a step and leaned.

" _I think I'm very capable of killing you, in fact I very highly think I've got the guts to do it; I did it to Draco didn't I?_ " He waved a hand behind him dismissively at his Lover.

"You won't."

" _I'll have something to hold over you; I'd be your Sire. I'm sure you'll just_ **hate** _that._ "

"You wouldn't, you wouldn't." There was an undefinable edge to his words; **_fear_** perhaps?

Harry never faulted in his sickly sweet smile, it may of morphed his face further into an Adonis; but he was even more so the Demon. A Demon Adonis.

"Brace yourself?" He suggested mockingly as his lips got closer to Severus own dry lips.

"Harry?" Draco murmered "Maybe that isn't the best idea? I mean you don't like Snape, you'd have to be around him..."

Harry shook his head, he knew where Draco was going with that; "I don't plan to stick around and be his Sire, he'll be Sireless. I am your Sire and yours alone Dragon."

Draco bit his lip, "That's not a nice thing to do Harry, don't turn into the Demon that did this to her." Draco quickly waved a hand in the Ravenclaw Tables direction.

"I'm not Dragon, he deserves this; she never did."

"Be that as it may Harry, it's still cruel; he'll go insane." Draco finally actually grabbed Harry to pull him backwards away from the man beginning to lean backwards away from him; breathing quickly.

"Draco stop" Harry tried to pull his arm from his Lovers grasp, but Draco only tightened his grip to unearthly levels; his eyes turning glacial with the use of his Demonic powers.

"Dragon let go!" Harry yelled into his face after he'd turned his head to him.

"No!" Draco whimpered, tightening his grip as it'd loosened when his Sire yelled at him to 'let go'.

"I mean it Draco let go!" Harry all but screamed in his face.   
  
Whimpering deep in his throat, trying to hide it; Draco shook his head frantically in refusal. "No I won't!" "You can't do this Harry!"

"Oh? And why ever not Dragon?" That sickly sweet smile resurfaced on those devlish lips; he raised an eyebrow for enforcis, waiting.

Draco's face continued to look worried and frantic, "Please Harry you can't."

"Why Draco, give me a reason!?"

"Because no matter that she didn't deserve it and he does, you would still be the same as that Demon; the Demon that did this to her..." His words trailed off as he realised that that was exactly what Harry had done to him, taken his humanity.

Harry frowned, watching as Draco's face closed off for the first time after he became a Demon and his head fell to his chest.  

"Draco?"

Draco didn't say anything, not a word, just stood silent and still as if he'd frozen.   
  
"Draco?" Harry turned completely to face his lover, in turn accidently letting go of the man behind him.

"Talk to me Draco." Harry frowned further, unsure as what was wrong with the young male.

Shaking his head, Draco never lifted his head up till the end of his words; " _Potter, that's exactly what you did to me, you don't have any humanity left, it's gone; you did exactly to me what that Demon did to her, what you were/are about to do to my godfather_ " His eyes were even more so glacial as they met the Bright Green of Harry's.

Opening his mouth, Harry tried to form words of refusal, denial but they never left his mouth; the words wouldn't, couldn't get passed his throat; ' _No no, I'm not like that Demon, I'm not!_ '

Harry started to shake his head slowly but frantically, he wasn't like that Demon was he? .... _Was he?_

" _You understand this don't you Potter, -_ He whimpered- _You don't, you already ARE like that Demon, you took MY humanity!!"_ Draco actually was screaming by the end of his sentence, his Demonic nails releasing and gripping his hair.

The Hall was still completely silent, save the slight uneven breathing of the Potions Master behind Harry, backing away slowly.

"Draco please stop" Harry quietly spoke trying to stop Draco from clawing his head and shattering the windows with his screams. "Draco stop this!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"' He scrunched his eyes further closed, his nails digging into his head, he shook it frantically. ' _I thought I could do this, I thought...I can't, I can't do this; this isn't me anymore!!'_

"DRAGON STOP THIS NOW!!" Harry's own voice raised above the chatter that now spread throught the Great Hall and the cracking, almost ear-splitting shattering of glass.

His voice reaching unearthly levels, he stopped suddenly as something zipped through the air in his pervisual vision, as he turned with a frown it flew straight at his cheek, cutting in deep. He hissed.   
  
Pulling out the affending piece of glass imbedded in his cheek, he scowled around the Hall with an angry glare, "Who just threw this?" Harry spat venemously.

No one stood up, "WHO DID THIS?!" He yelled further.

Something else zoomed across the Hall an instant later, throwing Harry against the wall with an angry hiss; he frowned as he slammed forcefully into the wall, unable to move. **' _What the Fuck?!'_**

"Harry Potter how dare you!?" His eyes grew wide as he saw who had thrown him against the wall. "Luna?"

"Humph" Ignoring him, Luna reached down to the crouching form of Draco Malfoy and lifted his head, "Draconis Malfoy, stop; this is not necessary."

She only recieved a red-rimmed scowl and an angry hiss, "You aren't my Sire, leave me alone Lovegood."

Luna Lovegood smiled almost dangerously, her airy attention completely vanishing; her eyes glowing further glacial crystal blue. "I am not, but you aren't listening to your Sire, perhaps that is why you are screaming and clutching your head?" She sneered.

"Lovegood let me go!" Harry screamed from his position against the wall.   
  
"I WILL NOT!" She screamed around to him, "When you no longer act like a soul sucking uncaring DEMON I will not let you go, you will stay there until you understand what/who you are acting like!"

"Who?" He sneered.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it angrily, flashing suddenly infront of Harry's held up form, "You are acting a Hell of a lot like the KING!"

Taken a back, Harry frowned "What?"

"You heard me Potter."

"I heard you yes, what do you mean by the....King?"

For the first time since he was being held and threatened, Severus Snape spoke up, "I believe Potter, she is refering to the King of Hell. Satan, Lucifer?"

"Lucifer?" Harry gulped.

" ** _Yes_**!" She hissed in his face.

"You...You know him?" Harry shuddered, gulping.

"Do I know him? Why Harry, he turned me." That devilish demon smile that was almost always on Harry's face, was now on hers. "Oh, you want to know something even better?" She mocked, reaching up and running her hand gently against his cheek.

Harry actually recoiled from the feeling, _'Why do I feel frightened by her?'_

"Because I've been a Demon longer than you Harry, you know that. Do you want to know who Lucifer is Harry?" He shook his head slowly, " ** _I'll tell you._** "

There was a moment of silence as she let the silence build, making Harry squirm and gulp once again.

" ** _LUCIFER, is your Grandfather Harry._** " She smirked unlike her airy self, waiting for that little bit of information to sink it.

The wide-eyed stare he dained her with lasted for all of a minute before he screamed, "WHAT?!!!!!"

"I believe Potter, she said your Grandfather was Lucifer..." This time the words weren't so arrogant, as they were silent.

"My...My Grandfather?" " ** _I'M LUCIFER'S GRANDSON!?_** "

Harry was in disbelief. 'No _, no I can't be...She's lying, she has to be_.' He was shaking his head, the movement getting more and more frantic the more he tried to deny that she was telling the truth, he couldn't possibly be the Grandson of Lucifer, the King of Hell? Could he?

//

Suddenly the mirrors smashed, the flames of the wall sconces in the Great Hall flared with a dangerously mysterious unfelt wind; even so the whole Hall's occupants shivered, including Harry himself.

Luna's head fell to the side as she smiled dangerously.

Another woosh of that unknown wind and a sudden fog set into the Hall, as something appeared from within, Harry screamed, falling to his knees from the wall as he clutched his head. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**_"Harry James Potter"_ ** _The voice practically sneered his name._

**_"Huh, what a disgrace to our Demon heritage; Ah but then I'm not being correct now am I. Not a_ ** _total **disgrace."**_

**_"Who is this?"_ ** _The voice and figure cloaked in fog, grew closer to Draco._

Draco whimpered as a long nailed finger drew his chin up from it's bowed position, his eyes leaked tears of blood as Lucifer grew closer, faces inches apart.

_His breath drew across Draco's face with something undelining, almost threathening. **"Harry is your Sire, is that right?"** Lucifer's eyebrow raised almost in a mocking way. _

Draco shivered as he was forced to nodd, the hand under his chin gripping tightly.

 ** _"Were you once a Pureblood Draconis Malfoy?"_** A shiver **_"I see, what shame my Granson changed you, that is how you feel isn't. You want to hurt him, but you can't? because he is your Sire, and you_** _MUS'NT **hurt your Sire now, should you?"** A smirk. _

 Another shiver ran through Draco's body, as Lucifer's hand moved from his chin to his throat, squeezing tightly until Draco coughed, fighting for breath.

**_"Come now, you can breath Dragon; that is what my Grandson calls you isn't it? You are a Demon now, no escaping, that I can happily claim. How did my Grandson kill you?"_ ** _Another smirk as he squeezed tighter before letting up only slightly._

Coughing quickly in succession, Draco gulped before quietly answering sarcastically. "He sucked out my soul..." He needn't of added the 'obviously'.

 _Their was a hiss and a snarl before a large hand found it's way to Draco's pale cheek._ The Hall resounded with the sound of hard flesh hitting hard flesh **SLAP!**

**_"Don't you dare have the ordasitiy to speak to me that way!"_ ** ** SLAP! **

Draco whimpered, his hand flying to his cheek; but before he could however, Lucifer was pulling him up by that same arm and pushing him against the wall with a **Thud!**

**_"I hope we understand each other very quickly Draconis Malfoy."_ **

Draco frowned as he lowered his head from view of the King of Hell, his fringe hiding the way his eyes glowed angrily, not at the monster infront of him, but at himself and Potter for turning him. 'Why am I acting like this, this isn't me! I'm not a cowered, I'm not! I haven't cried since I was 5, why am I now. Crying is weakness!' "I was taught better than this, I may be a Demon now because of Potter, but that does not mean I will give up my Pureblood ways!"

**_"Huh, Is that so?"_ ** _A mocking laugh._

His head flew up as he realised he'd spoken the last part out loud instead of in his head. He narrowed his eyes stubbornly at his serperior, his more Master than Harry was. "Yes" He hissed.

_Another mocking eyebrow, Lucifer licked his lips before he leaned forward further._

**_"My my you are a stubborn one, perhaps I'll take you off my Grandsons hands; obviously he's not giving you enough. Shall I?"_ **

Draco frowned, a confused expression crossing his face as the monster got closer; grasping both of Draco's hands above his head, affectively trapping him against the wall, unable to move under the Demonic Royal Powers of the King of Hell, the Fallen Angel demmed to Hell for all eternity, LUCIFER.

"What?"

**_"What indeed"_ ** _He laughed._

**_"Luna if you would kindly drag my young Grandson over to my feet."_ ** _His mocking eyes never left Draco's confused, frightened face._

"Yes My Lord." "Come" She drawled, grabbing Harry by the hair and dragging him to fall against the feet of his Grandfather. He sobbed almost imperseptably as his hand fell to the booted foot of his Grandfather.

_His eyes falling to his Grandson, he lifted an eyebrow annoyingly bored._

**_"Get up."_** Harry didn't move. **_"I said get up!"_**

Another inaudible sob and Harry crawled himself to his feet, eyes downcast when he was fully upright.

**_"What do you say Harry, shall I take your little Demon with me and make him my servant in Hell?"_ **

Harry didn't speak, never once leaving his eyes from the floor.

**_"I asked you a question, Grandson. Shall I take this gorgeous Demon with me back to Hell and make him my Servant?"_ **

The response he received was quite and almost inaudible, **_"Speak up or I won't even consider it and just take him with me!"_**

_"I said no."_

**_"Oh, you said no?"_**  
  
_"I said no."_

_Lucifer smirked, blinked once and released Draco partly from his death grip; his free hand reached out and backhanded Harry across his downcast face._

**_"Look at me when you speak to me, I may be your Grandfather but I am still the Lord of Hell; show some respect!"_ **

"Fine! I said no, you can't." " ** _Lord_** " He sneered 'Lord'.

**_"When I say show some respect to me, what part of that did you not comprehend my young Grandson."_ **

Harry lifted his head, licking his split lip. "You want me to show you some respect? Why in Gods would I ever do that? I don't give two damns if you are my Grandfather, this heritage, your the King of Hell? I don't care about any of that. I never knew about any of this, ANY OF THIS, until I'd already turned then I get a bastard of a Master. I have no control over myself and I KILL someone, I may not have liked for the last 7 years but when I came back here as Alaric Emerald after I become this - He gestured disgustedly at himself - I started to think he wasn't so bad, but the first thing I do is KILL him when he finds out I'm actually a Demon?! I didn't want that!"

"I don't want any of this, but I can't change any of it because this is who I am now. I lost my best friends a little while ago because I didn't care two damns that I was lying to them, that I was keeping this a secret and pretending I was someone else. I was going to be their first childs Godfather. I lost it, I lost all of that. And let me guess my parents aren't in Hell, they're still dead?" He sneered the last part.

_Lucifer, his eyebrows raised up his forehead; **"You finish ranting to me now? Yes your parents are still dead. Even Demons can't come back from The Killing Curse. But then your mother never was a Demon, also never approved of that.  
But then hey they gave another heir to carry on the family name, but how can you!?" ** He cursed and spat at the floor infront of Harry. _

"I won't, because I love boys and I... _I love_... _that boy_." Harry was whispering by the end of the sentence.   
  
Draco who had been following the conversation with narrowed eyes, widened his eyes as Harry said he loved him. _"What?"_

 _Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance, **"He said he loved you, what perfect time to say he's in love with you; you're being held against the wall by the King of Hell, who doesn't care one whit and is going to take you with him anyway."** He laughed mockingly when he was finished speaking, pushing his face close to Draco's, licking his lips, he forced his lips onto Draco's. _He was pushing Draco further into the wall, his hand around his wrists almost crushing them with the force he was holding him up, Draco whimpered, feeling something searing start to slither inside of him.

 **"NO!!"** With all the force of his Demonic apparently Royal Powers, Harry swung a punch at his Grandfather's face, affectively only just disloging him from Draco's mouth; what came forth was a scream so earsplitting in pitch everyone including Lucifer covered their ears.

Harry was oblivious to the noise, he moved closer; snatching his Grandfather's hand from Draco's bloody wrists, he pulled Draco close, trying to hush his earsplitting screams of pain.

"Draco please, stop it; I'm sorry. I know I can't possibly apologise enough for making you a Demon, taking away your humanity like my Grandfather did to Luna, taking away your Purebloodness, I am sorry. I don't know what else to say to you, I can't say it will be alright, because I don't know how any of this works except but from what my father wrote in his journals. I'm not sure I can defy my Grandfather like this, it actually feels slightly painful but I'll enjure it. I don't want you to go anywhere with him, not to hell or anywhere else and I certaintly don't want you to become his servant or plaything. You are mine Draco, mine for all eternity."

Slowly Draco's screams calmed to uneven ragged breathing, between each breath Harry thought he could hear almost inaudible sobbing, but he shrugged. ' _I don't think Draco would like it very much if I tried to comfort him while I knew he was sobbing, he hadn't really liked it much last time....'_ Harry grimaced, not really sure what else to do but keep holding Draco like he was, not that he could of possibly let go; Draco seemed to be clinging to his shirt with such strength, he had to be slightly ripping the back of Harry's shirt.

There was an angry hiss to their left from Lucifer, " **This is not over, Grandson.** " Smoke seemed to set back in after that decleration, a big resounding crack of remaining glass raining the Great Hall and Lucifer was no longer there; once more returning to Hell.

"Well Dragon, now that that's over, at least for the time being; let's go home."


End file.
